Twilight with a Twist
by Mrs.EdwardAMCullen1901
Summary: Bella moves to Forks when Renee & Phil die in an accident. She thinks her father hates her and doesn't wanna move but finds she's wrong. Could she be living the perfect life? a BF and a BFF? How wrong was she. srry i suck @ summaries but it's really good!
1. Chapter 1

It was a day like any other and my mom and step dad are going out to see a play and have dinner. I started to get worried when they didn't come back and they were supposed to be back 45 minutes ago that's when I got the cal that… Opps!!! I'm terribly sorry let me back up you must not even know what the heck I'm talking about or who I am well I'm 16 years old my name is Isabella Swan but please call me Bella and I live with my mother Renée and step dad Phil. A few months after I was born my dad didn't want anything to do with my mom and I so she took me and we moved to Phoenix, Arizona. That's when my mom fell head over heals for this guy Phil they got married and we have been living as a family for 2 years now. I love Phil I really do I just can't seem to call him dad it would make him feel good but I just can't seem to do it. Well that's the sad story I call my life and now here I am sitting on my bed waiting for my mom and Phil to get back from their dinner and show. They were supposed to be back 10 minutes ago but maybe they took extra time with dinner not to worry…ok I'm starting to panic they were supposed to be back 30 minutes ago wait maybe they stopped for gas and they're stuck in a little bit of traffic not to worry…OK no not ok they are still not home and it's been 45 minutes I'm so worried.. RING RING RING!!!! RING RING RING!!!! That would be the phone maybe it's mom calling and saying there just stuck in traffic and the show went a little longer than was supposed to and they spent a little extra time at dinner and not to worry that they will be home in 10 minutes RING RING RING!

Maybe I should answer that.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Isabella Swan?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes" I said warily.

"Hello I'm Officer Greg and I'm sorry but we found your parents they were in a terrible accident they died instantly there was nothing we could do I'm terrible sorry for your lose they seemed so young Officer Brandon should be to your house in 3 minutes again I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?"

I can't believe it mom and Phil died in a car accident.

"Hello, Miss Swan are you there? Are you OK?"

I couldn't answer I was frozen in shock.

"HELLO? Miss Swan?"

"Y-yes?" that was all I could say

"Are you OK?"

Am I ok? How could I be ok I just found out that my mom and stepfather died?

"I-I-I d-don't k-know?" I could feel the tears coming and I felt so alone and helpless I had no one to go to no friends to call no boyfriend to help me though this no relatives that were alive and cared well there was my dad but he didn't care about me.

"Ok Miss Swan Officer Jackson should be there in a minute. I have to go if you need anything he will be there to help OK?"

"O-ok" I said but it was more of a whisper

"Goodbye Miss Swan." then the line went dead and I dropped the phone and fell to the ground along with it. I don't know how long I was out or what I was or what happened but then it all came back to me and I didn't care who was around I just broke-down and cried for mom, for Phil, for me, for anything I could think of. I just cried and cried and cried it could have been days, weeks, months but I found it was only about 5 hours since I got the news and I was still in shock but it was coming back and all I could do was cry. Then I heard a knock on my door I couldn't tell the person to come in because I couldn't find my voice but I grunted as loud as I could and the person came in. I didn't know this person but I guess he was Officer.. Umm what was his name? I was pulled out of my thoughts when he started talking

"Hello Miss Swan I'm Officer Jackson." right that was his name.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm glad you are awake you have been out for about 2 hours. Is there anything I can get you?" I thought about that and when I couldn't talk I realized I needed water so I held up my finger telling him to wait and reached up to grab the pen and paper of the coffee table I would of gotten up to get it myself but I didn't trust my legs right now o I wrote on the piece of paper 'a glass of water please' and I handed him the piece of paper he read it and went into the kitchen and got me a glass of water he came back and handed it to me and asked if I needed anything else and I shook my head no and wrote 'Thank You' on the paper and he replied with a your welcome. Silence. More silence. Then he finally broke the silence and asked if I had any relative and I still couldn't find my voice I guess just because I was still in shock and I was afraid I would break down gain so I just took the piece of paper and pen and wrote 'yes my biological father lives in Forks, Washington'

"Ok Miss Swan well how old are you?"

Again I grabbed the pen and wrote '16'

"Ok well then you will have to pack your things and move to Washington with your father because you are not old enough to live on your own."

I wrote 'NO please you don't understand my father hates me I can't live there with him'

"I'm sorry Miss Swan but that is the law you have to be 18 to live on your own but if you have other relatives you can live with them."

I wrote 'please call me Bella and I don't have other relatives do I have any other choices?'

"Ok Bella no I'm sorry since you still have a living relative you have to go live with them. Do you need help packing your bags? You will be leaving today at 2 o'clock."

I sighed I don't know my father but I do know he doesn't like me that's why my mom and dad were divorced because he didn't want anything to do with us.

I then remember he asked me a question and I wrote ' no but can you help me up to my room?'

"Yes of course Bella."

He helped me stand up and as soon as I was able o get my legs working he helped me upstairs to my room. When we got upstairs he saw how unstable I was and asked again if I needed help and I realized I did so I pointed to my closet and he got my suitcases and packed all the stuff in my closet in the bag while I got all my toiletries, pajamas, bras, and underwear he got the rest of my clothes. When I was all packed and had everything I wanted we went back down stairs and sat on the couch waiting for…shoot I can't remember what time we were leaving so I decided to ask

"Umm what time am I leaving?" wow I found my voice it was shaky but still I was able to talk again

"You mean what time are WE leaving I'm supposed to get you to your fathers house and we're leaving at 2 o'clock."

Ok that's a little weird why is he coming? Hmm whatever maybe if I were alone I would end up hurting myself so maybe it was a good idea he was coming with me

"Ok" that's all I could think to say. Silence. More silence.

More silence.

30 minutes later

"Bella it's time to go."

"OK. Umm can you help me I can't seem to find my legs yet."

"Yea sure."

So he helped me out to the car and he got all my bags in the car and we were headed to the airport. We drove in silence so I had sometime to think. What was my father going to say? Will he hate me? What does he look like? Will he remember me? What will he do when he sees me? Does he know I'm coming? What if he does? What if he doesn't want me? What am I going to do do? I was starting to panic when Officer Jackson saying we were at the airport pulled me out of my thoughts.

15 minutes later.

We were sitting on the plane and I then realized how tired I was. I guess I didn't get any sleep. That made me wonder how long has it been since I slept? Along time I guess now was a good a time as any so will that thought I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I was shaking and I thought maybe I was cold so I tried grabbing on to my covers when sudden reality hit me and Officer Jackson was shaking me awake. He was saying that the plane had landed and it was time to get off. 10 minutes later we had we were off the plane and in a car on the way to my fathers house. I didn't know how long it would take to get there so I decided to ask

"Officer Brandon how long is it going to take to get there?" my voice was a little hoarse and shaky hoarse cause I haven't been using it and I need water and shaky cause I was nervous.

"It takes a hour to get to forks from here and please call me Kyle." Kyle Jackson it fit him. Hmm what were my choices sit here and do nothing, sleep more, try to talk to Kyle, or let my thoughts take over hmm? Well sit here and do nothing is out of the question. I don't really feel like talking and if I let my thoughts take over I will be a nervous wreck so I'm going to sleep some more cause who knows when I will get sleep or how long I've gone without sleep.

I guess it was an hour because I was being shaken awake…again. We were still moving so I guess Kyle was just getting me up so I was ready. 5 minutes later we pulled up to this huge house wow biggest understatement of the year and it's only February! WOW I didn't know he was rich wasn't he only the police chief of forks? Maybe we're at the wrong house only one way to find out

" Are you ready?" Kyle asked. Hmm? Was I ready I guess as ready as I'll ever be

"I guess"

So he got out of the car grabbed my bags and we went up to the front door and I rang the doorbell. DING DONG!!

The door creaked open and a woman stuck her head out Kyle spoke first


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello, I'm Officer Brandon and this is Isabella Swan. Is

Mr. Swan home?"

"Yes, hello Isabella we have been waiting your arrival. Oh I'm terribly sorry I'm Barbra the housemaid and Butch is the cook and butler. Please come in and I will go get Mr. Swan."

I was in awe I can't believe this is the house I'm going to live in but then again Charlie doesn't like me he didn't want anything to do with me. Maybe he changed, maybe there was a reason he didn't want my mom and I, maybe he didn't think he could handle it but that was his fault not mine. For the third time today I was pulled out of my thoughts when a man, I'm guessing my father, came down the steps and walked in the living room.

"Isabella? Is that you? Is it really you?" he sounded like he cared and I was his long lost daughter or something but then again I haven't seen him in 15 years oh wait he asked a question I should probably answer

"Y-yes" the thing he did next surprised all of us he ran toward me and pick me up in a big hug saying things like 'I'm so stupid' and 'why did I say I didn't want you and 'your so beautiful' and 'your so big' wait a minute I thought he didn't like me? What? Ok I'm confused. I guess he sensed my confusion because he said I'll explain later when everyone is gone.

"Thank you so much Officer…?"

"Kyle Jackson"

Thank you so very much Officer Brandon for bring my daughter I'm so glad I get to see her but can I ask why she is here—not that I'm not over joyed—but she is supposed to be in Phoenix with her mother" he doesn't know what happened? No one told him?

"I'm terribly sorry I thought someone told you but Renee and Phil were in a horrible car accident they died instantly." The look on Charlie's face was indescribable it was obvious he still cared for Renee but then why did he tell us to leave?

"W-what? Wait who's Phil?" wow he really doesn't know

"Phil was mom's second husband." wait did I just say that? I guess I did

"Oh" that was all he said

"Um Off..I mean Kyle thank you very much I would like to talk to you for one second."

"Ok what is it?"

"Alone."

"Ok well I think I left something in the car come with me and we can talk."

"Ok"

We got up and walked out of the living room to the front door. Once outside I broke the silence

"OK I have questions"

"Ok, Shoot."

"Well why didn't he know about my mom and Phil? I thought someone told him?" I was so confused

" I have no clue I thought someone had told him" ok that didn't make me less confused but more confused

"Ok why does my father like me? He made us leave" that confused me to

"I have no idea that is not a question for me how about you go back in there and talk to your father and I will come back tomorrow around 3 ok?"

"Ok"

"Goodbye Bella."

"Bye Kyle."


	6. Chapter 6

I walked back into the house and into the living room where my dad was sitting. I sat next to him and asked

"Char.. -Dad, Are you alright?"

No answer

"Dad? Please say something"

"I-I-I don't know"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What is there to talk about I let your mother go, she found a new man, and now she's dead."

I didn't know what to say so I just put my arms around him and gave him the biggest hug I could. He didn't hug back at first but after a minute he hugged back and I saw that he was crying he truly did love my mom and I but why did he let us go?

"Dad, can I ask you a question?"

"Yea, sure baby what is it?" baby where did that come from maybe he really does love me well there is only one way to find out

"Why did you make us leave? Didn't you love us?"

No answer

"Dad?"

He sighed I guess this is hard for him

"I let you go because I thought you deserved someone better. I was not ready to be a father. I didn't know one thing about being a father I guess you could say I was scared and I was a coward and your right I was and I lost the two women I my life that meant everything to me I'm so glad you are here and are safe and I have you back but I can never get the woman I loved the most back." I could tell he was trying not to cry because his voice kept cracking. Again I didn't know what to say. What do you say to that? I was still curious

"Dad do you love me?" I couldn't help but ask I needed to know

"Yes, sweetie of course I do who could not?"

"But you don't even know me"

"And I will never forgive myself for making you and your mom leave." he's really betting him self up about that I had to do it

"Dad I forgive you and I love you too and please for me can you stop beating yourself up about this if my were here she would forgive you to I just know it she still loved you and thought about you sometimes I would catch her looking at and old scrapbook and she would be crying yes you hurt her but she still loved you." there maybe he will stop beating himself up

"Thank you Isabella."

"Call me Bella, Dad and for what?"

"Ok Bella and because you forgave me I know your mother probably would to but it would take her longer." He was so sad I felt so bad so I gave him anther hug and we sat like that for lord knows how long until he broke the silence

"Here come with me let me show you your room"

"Ok"

So he grabbed my bags and took me up two flights of stairs I guess my room was on the third floor. When we got to my room it was obviously mine because on the door in fancy letters was 'Isabella' wow that was really thoughtful

"I can have that changed to Bella if you want"

"No, Isabella is good. I love it thank you so much."

"You just looked at the door and already you are thanking me wonder what you're going to do when you see your room." oh god please help me I hate when people go out of their way and spend lots of money on me but to make my father happy I opened the door and saw a beautiful...


	7. Chapter 7

midnight blue room with hot pink trimming I'm not a big fan of pink but I love it. There was a big king size bed with lots of midnight blue and hot pink pillow cases, the bed skirt was blue and the comforter was blue, pink and white plaid not quite me but I loved it. The one wall was half books half CDs. The wall that was behind my bed was made out of all glass windows. There was a pink nightstand on each side of the bed and a pink canapé over the bed. I was once again pulled out of my thought when Charlie said to go look in the bathroom I walked in and WOW the mirror was the top half of the wall—like you see in a hair salon—then it was the sink well two sinks and the counter was made out of pink granite (how they did that I'm not sure) with blue sparkles in it The whole room was midnight blue with pink trimming there was a Jacuzzi tube in the one corner that was pink with blue sparkles along with the shower and toilet. I went back to the counter and put out a drawer in it was every type of make-up possible then I opened another more make-up then I opened another there was crimpers, straighteners, curlers, curling irons—any size imaginable—this was the coolest bathroom in the history of bathrooms.

Charlie's voice pulled me out of my thoughts I didn't quite hear what he said so I had to ask

"What did you say dad?"

"I said go look in your closest."

"Ok" I was never one for clothes and shoes but why not go see it. So I walked out of the bathroom and into my closet yea INTO my closet it was as big as my bathroom and bedroom (plus some) back in phoenix. I love this my closet I am not one of the people that like to shop and get clothes and shoes but I LOVE it! I ran out of the closet and ran into my dad almost knocking him over

"I'm guessing you like it?"

"Like it? I LOVE IT!!! Thank you daddy thank you so much! You didn't have to do this"

"But I wanted to and I wanted you to be comfortable. I leave you alone for now and go see if dinner is about done."

"Thank you again dad I love it."

"Your more than welcome, Sweetheart. Oh I almost forgot to tell you if you ever need anything got to the little pink box over there, do you see it?"

"Yea"

"Well if you ever need me press and hold button two it's the line to my study which is where I am most of the time if you can't reach me there press and hold button three it's the line to my bedroom which sometimes I'm in there and if you still can't get a hold of me press and hold button five that is to the living room which sometimes I'm in there watching a baseball game and if you still cannot get a hold of my I'm probably at work and you can call me my number is in the book in the drawer under where the phone is. Do you any questions?"

I thought about that do I have any questions? Yes, yes I do

"Dad, Are you the police chief of Forks?"

"Yes, why?"

"Then how can you afford all this mom said we used to live in a shack"

"Well you will never believe me but I will tell you I now own the police station and this is the part you won't believe but I won the lottery about 3 years after I made you and your mother leave." oh the lottery wait they have a lottery in this small of a town?

"They sell lottery tickets in this small of a town?"

"No, but they sell lottery tickets in Seattle." oh makes more sense.

"Do you have anymore questions?"

"Yea, When does school start?"

"Wednesday."

"What day is it today?"

"Monday."

"Okay, Where am I going to school? How am I going to get there? What time does school start? What time will I have to get up to make it to school in plenty of time? How will…"

He cut me off.

"You are going to Forks High School, I will show you were car I know you are only 16 and don't quite know how to drive but I have faith in you, school starts at 8:30, you should wake up at whatever time you think will let you have enough time to get ready and eat breakfast, The school is about 10minutes from here and just take the major route till you see the Forks High School sign. Anymore questions?"

"Nope I think you answered them all. Can I see my car now?"

"Yes, follow me."

So we walked out of my room and down the steps and out to the garage and that's when I saw all the cars and wondered which one was mine. We stopped at a...


	8. Chapter 8

a midnight blue (how he knew my favorite color was blue I will never know) 2007 Saturn Sky Red Line. OMG I have always wanted this car it is amazing but we never had the money for fancy sports cars but now I have one. Again I ran to my dad almost knocking him over

"I'm guess you love it?"

"OMG YES!!!"

"What does omg stand for?"

"OMG Dad I can't believe you don't know what that stands for!"

"Nope I don't know what it stands for but could you please tell me that way I know."

"Oh yea right it stands for Oh My God"

"Oh"

"Yea"

"Oh I almost forgot this is only your school car I got you one for when you go out."

"NO WAY!"

"Umm yes"

"Sorry I'm not usually like this but this is SO cool."

"You didn't even see the other car."

"I don't care I know it's going to be great. You are the coolest dad EVER!"

"Thanks Bells. It is ok if I call you Bells right?"

"Yea sure Dad."

"Ok. Lets go see your other car."

So we took about 8 steps and you will never believe what car was in front of me. I'm not one to scream and jump up and down but well this is just too cool and so is not happening I wonder when I will wake up not that I want to so NO ONE PINCH ME!!!

"AWWWWWW I LOVE IT OMG!!!!!!"

"Wow Bells if this is what you were going to do I should have bought ear plugs while I was at the store."

"Sorry but it's not everyday I get a car!"

"Bells, Bells, Bells this is not any car this is a..."


	9. Chapter 9

a Aston Martin DB7 GT."

"Oh"

"Oh?"

"I don't care what kind of car it is I just got two freaking cars! No not one but two! Dad you are the bestest Daddy EVER!!!!"

"Bells after everything I did you deserve this and so much more how can I ever make it up to you?" I thought about that and came up with an answer

"You can stop beating yourself up about this that was the past this is the present and I want to live the present and get to the future but if you keep beating yourself up we can't do that. I love you Daddy and that's all that matters!"

"I love you too, Bells!"

So we stood there in the garage for only God knows how long. When he finally pulled away and said

"Bells I'm going to go check to see how long until dinner how about you go upstairs and get cleaned up and unpack your stuff."

"Ok, Dad."

So we both went our separate ways I went up to my room and surprising I didn't trip. Crap I spoke to soon I tripped on the last stair and my dad came running to see if I was ok and I said I was fine and that it's nothing new I just have two left feet and I heard him try to muffle his chuckles but I could still hear him. Once I finally got up to my room I opened the door and run—well as fast as I could without tripping—and jumped on my bed. It was the softest bed in the world. I love my room! I can't wait to show it off but to who maybe I'll make friend when I go to school tomorrow. I hope so but then again who wants to be friends with someone as plain as me. I'm going to stop that thought right there because I don't want to think about that and because button four on my box was blinking. I went over to the box and pushed and held button 4 and my dad's voice came over the speak and said

"Bells dinner will be ready in 5 minutes"

"OK dad thanks I'm going to get cleaned up then I'll be down."

"Ok bells."

"Oh wait dad umm where are we eating?"

"In the dinning room."

"Um where is that?"

"I'll send Barbra up in 3 minutes and she will bring you to the dinning room."

"Ok thanks dad."

"No problem, sweetheart.'

I felt extremely stupid but I've only been here 4 hours. Wow when you say it like that it sounds like a really long time but it really didn't seem that long. I was again pulled from my thoughts when there was a knock on the door

"Miss Swan, Are you ready to go down for dinner?"

"Yes I am and please call me Bella."

" I'm sorry but your father said I must call you Isabella."

"Well I want you to call me Bella so I will have a talk with my father so please call me Bella."

"Ok Bella let's get you to dinner.'

So we walked out of my room down the steps through a really long hallway thought the biggest set of doors I've ever walk though and into the dinning room. The dinning room was HUGE there was a big table in the middle that sat at least 10 people. I was once again pulled from my thoughts maybe I should just stop thinking cause I just keep getting pulled from then but while thinking bout that I missed what my father said to me so I had to ask

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I said 'I'm glad you found your way."

"Well Barbra helped me and speaking of Barbra she said that you told her to call me Isabella and I told her to call me Bella so I wanted to talk to you about that why did you make her call me Isabella?"

"I thought that was what you wanted to be called so I told everyone to call you Isabella but if you want to be called Bella tell them I told them that that is what you want and they will listen."

"OK, but why would everyone listen to you are you like a king or something? Am I a princess I always wanted to be a princess!"

"No sorry Bells I'm not a King and you are not a princess but I'm close enough. Everyone treats me such respect and EVERYTHING I do people know about."

"Oh wait so am I kind of like a princess?"

"Yes in a way but just know that you are my princess for now and ever! I love you Bells!"

"I love you too, Daddy but what did I say bout the guilt stop beating yourself up I forgive and because you took me in mom forgives you."

"I hope your right, Bells."

"I know I'm right." I hope I thought to myself. Please mom if you're there can you say you forgive daddy he truly is sorry I can see it in his eyes. 2 minutes later our dinner came we ate in silence after I was done we talked a little but then I got sleepy so I said

"I'm getting tired dad I'm going to go to bed I'll see you in the morning Goodnight I love you Daddy."

"Goodnight Bells I love you too. I'll see you in the morning."

"Oh is there any specific time I should be up by?"

"Nope Butch will cook you breakfast when you get up if you push and hold button 4 tell butch what you want and Barbra will bring it up to your room."

"Wait! I get breakfast in bed!?"

"Yes is that a problem because you can always…" I cut him of by running to him and giving him a big hug  
"Thank you Daddy I love you so much!!"

"Anything for you, sweetheart. I love you. Goodnight"

"Goodnight!"

I gave my dad one last hug and a kiss on the cheek and I walked back through the huge doors down the never ending hallway up the stairs and into my room I grabbed a pair of sweats and grabbed my toiletry bag and headed to the bathroom and got a shower and washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo. I got out of the shower and put my hair in a ponytail and climbed into bed and feel asleep with a small smile on my face.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day I woke up and I felt really good but I wonderer where I was then I remember and at first I was sad but then I remember the day I had with my dad. I got everything ok not everything but I got almost everything a girl could ask for in just 7 hours. I got two cars, I have a father that loves me, I have the coolest closet and bathroom ever, the only things I'm missing are friends, a boyfriend (not really necessary but I want one what girl doesn't?), and a mom (but that one's going to be hard).

I got up and called down to the kitchen butch picked up and I asked for two blueberry chocolate chip pancakes and a glass of milk he said it would be done in about 10 minutes and that Barbra would be coming up to give them to me I said thank you and went to lay back down in my bed. I must of half fallen asleep because I woke up when I heard a knock on my door.

"Bella, its Barbra I'm here with your breakfast can I come in?"

"Yea the doors open."

"Good morning, Bella. How did you sleep?"

"Very well thank you."

"That's good. Here is your breakfast enjoy!"

"Thank you." she gave me my breakfast asked if there was anything else I needed I shook my head no and she left. After I ate my breakfast I got dressed in a pair of jeans and blue ¾ length sleeve v-neck sweater and my Ugg® Boots and walked around the house to get used to where all the rooms are and how to get there I almost succeeded in not tripping but I tripped at least 10 times my all time low GO ME!! That's what I did all day only stopping for lunch, dinner and when I needed to use the restroom. The day went so fast I couldn't believe it my dad and I barely talked today he just reminded me that I had to get up early because I have school tomorrow after dinner I said goodnight to my dad and went to go get a shower and go to bed. I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning I got up brushed my hair, teeth and got dressed. I didn't know what people usually wore so I put on a pair of jeans (designer of course), a light blue baby doll shirt, a pair of light blue heels (I know a klutz wearing heels dangerous no not really I'm really good at walking in heels) and a black and white Chanel purse. I don't usually wear make-up but it's my first day at a new school why not? So I put a little bit of blue eye shadow, eyeliner (really dark blue) and mascara on. I realized I had 2 minutes to get to school dad said it takes 10 minutes to get there so I might as well get going. I walked down the steps tripping on the last stair luck for my dad was standing right there and caught me before I fell.

"Good morning, Sweetheart"

"Good morning, daddy!"

"Well aren't we in a good mood this morning"

"Yea I guess I am"

"Well is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good thing mom wouldn't want me to be sad. She wants me to think about her and remember the good times not the fact that she's not here any more."

"I guess your right."

"Yep well I better get to school don't want to be late on my first day. Bye daddy I love you!"

"Bye sweetie, I love you too. Have a good first day of school I'll see you later."

I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and went out in the garage and got in my car (my midnight blue sky red line) turned it on and I heard the purr of the car and it felt awesome I put it in reverse and drove out of the garage. I turned around and got onto the main road and drove form about 8 minutes then another two minutes on another smaller road and pulled into the parking lot. I looked around there were about 20 cars mine was way to flashy to be driving around here with but I loved my baby. I think I'm going to name her Sky yea I like that. My baby, Sky. As I was pulling in every head turned toward me now I'm not a big fan of attention but if it's thrown at you, you might as well enjoy it. Just like if you got it flaunt it. Oh I got it and I'm going to flaunt it. Ok that sounded snobby but oh well. I thought people's jaw couldn't drop any farther bout when I got out of the car the boys' jaws dropped to the floor and the girls were giving me death glares. I walked to the front office after locking Sky. When I walked in the woman behind the desk looked at me for a moment then realization hit her and her death glare turned into a smile.

"Hi, you must be Isabella Swan, right?" wow when Charlie said everyone I didn't think he literally meant EVERYONE.

"Yep that's me and please call me Bella my dad's orders"

"Yes of course, Bella. Here is your schedule."

"Thank you."

"Your Welcome. Have a nice day."

"Thanks I'll try."

With that I walked out of the office and into my first period class, English with Mr. Varner. The class was ok he didn't make me introduce myself he just told the class that I was Isabella Swan and that I liked to be called Bella and it's her fathers order. I thought that sounded kind of harsh but I guess when your dad owns the police station and is a very respected man that's what happens. No one said anything to me they just kept staring it was really annoying but before I knew it the bell rang and I basically ran out of the room I couldn't take the people staring any long my next class went by in the same fashion. Third period was a little different everyone broke out of their trance and a guy came up to me.

"Hi I'm Mike Newton. Your Isabella Swan right?" no I'm a fairy princess I thought

"Yep that's me."

"Umm I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me at lunch?" well I didn't have anyone else to talk to or sit with so why not/

"Yea, sure."

"Ok I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yep."

And with that the teacher came in and asked everyone to sit down and for me to come up to the front of the class and tell them about myself. UGH!! I hate this!

"Hi, I know my dad probably told you all to call me Isabella but he didn't know that I like to be called Bella so please call me Bella it's his order. Umm I'm lived Phoenix, Arizona with my mom and step dad but now I live here in Forks. Umm you all know Daddy, Charlie Swan. I don't have a pet, but I do have my baby Sky. She's the midnight blue Saturn Sky Red Line in the parking lot. I also have AM and she is an Aston Martin DG7 GT whatever that means. I love my cars sorry that was rude. Anyways yep that's me Bella Swan.

"Thank Miss Swan. You may have a seat." Great now everyone is staring at me again oh well. The bell rang shortly after and that mike kid and a girl called Jessica Stanley walked me to lunch. We waited in line got our food and sat at a table and I had to listen to Jessica which I found out liked to be called Jess was gossiping so I just tuned her out and I saw out of the corner of my eye that Mike, a boy named Tyler, a boy named James, a boy named, Conner, a boy named Sam, a boy named Jacob, a boy named Eric, a boy named Jesse, a boy named Ben (well kind of but he was mostly looking at the girl named Angela), a boy named Jared, and the rest of the boy population maybe it wasn't going to be so hard to get a boyfriend after all. I'm sure daddy will be thrilled. I think Mike has a crush on me already and I hear there is a girls' choice dance coming up maybe I could ask him he seems nice but then again James looks kind of hot oh wait never mind he has his arm around some chick. Sam looks too old and has his arm around a chick called Emily. Jared is kind of cute but he looks afraid of me so never mind. Jacob he's hot but he hasn't said anything to me yet either. Jesse he's hot too but he also has his arm around some chick. Tyler and Eric they are not even cute and Eric has some skin problems EWW! Conner he's not too bad but no. I guess I'll ask Mike then again I don't even know him but the dance isn't for another 1 ½ I'll ask him Friday and go shopping this weekend for a dress. I was once again pulled out of my thoughts but this time by the bell. Mike came up to me

"Hi, Bella! What class do you have?" I took out my schedule and looked

"I have Biology with Mr. Banner."

"Oh so do I!" wow little enthusiastic are we?

"Ok well lets go"


	12. Chapter 12

When we got to class the only seats left were to in the very back. I walked up to Mr. Banner luck for me he didn't make me introduce myself again other than I was supposed to say what my name was.

"Hi, My name is Isabella Swan but please call me Bella I know daddy told you to call me Isabella but I told him I want to be called Bella so it's his order that you call me Bella."

"Thank you Bella." With that I sat down and Mr. Banner just went on and on and on. I didn't think about anything I just sat there staring into space while everyone was staring at me. Then the bell rang and I had to go to my next class Government that was the same as the others except the teacher told everyone my name and I told her I wanted to be called Bella and it was Daddy's orders. The next two classes were the same until I got to gym last class of the day the coach gave me my gym clothes and I went in to change. Now I'm not the bet at sports but I don't suck. I was paired up with Mike and I learned a little more about him he's really sweet like a lost puppy dog but not an obnoxious and he's funny. I'm defiantly asking him on Friday to the dance. We played Badminton in gym then it was time to change and go home. Mike walked me to my car and he gave me his home and cell number and I gave him my home number and said I was going to ask daddy tonight for a cell phone. He didn't really need my home number cause everyone knows it but I gave it to him anyway. He said he would call when he got home, did his homework, and finished his chores. I said ok and that I would talk to him later and I got in my car and he watched me drive away.


	13. Chapter 13

When I got home I called out for my dad but got no

Answer and I figured he couldn't hear me since I was in the garage so I pushed button 2 and got no answer so I pushed button 3 and got no answer I pushed button 5 and I heard my dad's voice

"Hello"

"Hi daddy I'm home."

"Hi sweetheart I'm in the living room come in and we'll talk."

"Ok be right there."

I walked thought the garage door and into the living room. I walked up to my dad and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek then sat down next to him and he put his arm around my shoulder.

"So how was school? Did you make any friends? Are people calling you Bella instead of Isabella?"

"I loved school. Yes I made friends. There's Mike Newton—so if the phone rings it's him calling me—Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber, Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowley, Lauren Mallory, most of the boy population wants to be my friend and most the girl population is jealous of me. And yes everyone is calling me Bella."

"Well that's good. Mike Newton he's a good kid. His parents are really nice they own Newton's sporting goods in town."

"Oh ok. Well I'm going to go start my homework and if the phone rings it's probably for me Mike said he was going to call me when he gets home."

"Oh ok. Dinner is going to be ready at 6 o'clock."

"Oh daddy I almost forgot I was talking to Mike and he asked if I had a cell phone and I said no and I well..umm…" he cut me

"Let me guess you want a cell phone?"

"Oh please daddy"

"Well your lucky that I thought of that today and I went and got you one well I got 5 different phones you can chose which ones you want they are upstairs on your bed go and decide and bring the other 3 down."

"Wait you said you got 5 phones and you only want me to bring… OH DADDY you got me two phone!!!!" He nodded

"Oh daddy I love you so much!!"

"You didn't even see the phones."

" I don't care I know they will be great!! I'll be back down in a second with the other 3."

"Ok sweetheart take your time no rush."

With that I ran up the steps and I didn't trip see I told I was good in heels! When I got to my door I throw the door open and ran to my bed and I looked at the phones. I looked and I already knew which two I wanted. I chose the pink iPhone and silver LG Shine. I took the other 3 and ran down the steps again tripping on the last step but my dad caught me again and I handed him the 3 other phones.

"I figured you were going to chose those two but I wasn't 100% sure so I bought all 5 and let you chose."

"Thanks Daddy you really are the bestest Daddy ever!"

He was about to say something when the phone rang and I ran to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella, It's Mike."

"Oh hi, Mike."

"So what's up Bella?"

"Mike you will never guess what just happened!"

"What happened Bella?"

"Well I just got TWO cell phones not one but two can you believe it!"

"WOW! Two cars and two phones. What phones did you get?"

"I got a pink iPhone and a silver LG Shine!"

"WOW those are a lot nicer than mine."

"Well when you have a Daddy like I do bigger is better and more is more!"

"Oh ok Bella."

"Oh I'm so sorry Mike that was really rude!"

"No Bella it's ok you deserve that and much more!"

"Thanks Mike your really sweet."

"Thanks Bella!"

"Hey Mike I was going to ask you either tomorrow or Friday in person but I can't wait to ask you!"

"Ask me what Bella?"

"Mike you know the dance next week?"

"Yea what bout it?"

"Well you know its girls choice?"

"Yea"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

"Hmm I don't know Bella we just met each other 6 hours ago."

"Oh I understand."

"I'm just kidding Bella I would love to go with you!"

"Oh really Mike?"

"Yea really Bella!"

"YAY! Thanks Mike!"

"Your Welcome and thank you Bella!"

"Welcome!" I was over joyed Mike said YES!

"Well I better get going I will see you at school tomorrow!"

"Ok Goodbye Mike!"

"Goodbye Bella! Oh wait what is your cell phone number?"

"360-550-5001"

"Ok thanks Bye Bella"

"Welcome Bye Mike" with that the line went dead and I screamed (out of joy) because Mike said yes! The next thing I know my dad comes running in my room

"Bella, baby, Are you OK?"

"No daddy, pinch me I must be dreaming!"

"Bella, what happened?"

"Well you know the dance next week." he nodded

"Well it's girls choice and I asked Mike and he said yes!!" I squealed! I never squeal

"Note to self: where ear plugs when Bella is happy" I glared at him

"Sorry baby girl, that was jut really loud and I'm not used to that"

"It's ok Daddy I forgive you!"

"Good. So you are going to the dance with Mike?"

"Yep I'm going to go this weekend but I don't have any money" I used the puppy dog pout it seemed to be working

"Here" he handed me a credit card with my name on it!

"Is this mine?"

"Nope…" I cut him off

"Oh"

"You didn't let me finish" he stopped to let me know he was only going finish if I was going to be quiet so I shook my head yes

"It's not yours…" my face fell "are you going to let me finish?" I nodded my head yes

"It's not yours because you haven't signed it yet"

"Oh daddy you're the best! Where's a pen!?" he handed me a pen and I signed my name 'Isabella Marie Swan'. This was every girls dream. I think I'm living a dream.

"Daddy pinch I must be dreaming."

"This is no dream sweetheart."

"YAY!" I squealed again but dad was smart enough to over his ears this time

"Yea you got to stop doing that or warn me first so I can leave then come back when you're done"

"Yea I'm not usually like this. Just everything is going right after my world fell apart."

"I know what you me." I was about to ask what he meant when button 4 on the pink box started blinking I went over and pushed it and Butch's voice came over the speaker

"Bella, dinner is ready and can you find your father and tell him his is ready too."

"He's actually standing right here with me but I will tell him"

"Ok"

"Daddy dinners ready."

"I know sweetheart, I know"

"I was just making sure"

"Thank You"

"No problem, anytime"

"Let's go to dinner. Shall we?" he held up his arm and I looped mine through his

"We shall" and with that we walked out of my room down the steps through the never ending hallway through the huge wooden doors and into the dinning room where our food was out on plates already for us. We sat down in out chairs and we ate in silence. When we were done we got a slice of triple chocolate cake. Chocolate cake with chocolate chips and chocolate icing is now my new favorite dessert. It was so good. I went to bed right after I was so tired. I went upstairs to my room took a shower on on some pjs and went to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning I got up straightened my hair and put on a denim skirt the went just above mid thigh and black legging that went just above mid calf and a red o off the shoulder top and red pumps, and my black Dooney and Burke purse. I love this outfit! Oh and you can see my bra straps because I don't have a strapless one but it looks good so I'm wearing it. I wonder what daddy's going to say? Oh well I'm wearing this he'll just have to get over it. I grabbed my backpack and heading down the stairs this time I didn't trip on the last step GO ME!!! I didn't see daddy yet so I'm good. I walked out to the garage and whom do I see leaning up against my car

"Hi Daddy what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing I just wanted to see you before you left"

"Oh ok" I walked up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss and walked around my car to the other side to get in but the doors were locked

"Daddy my door won't open"

"I know"

"Well can you open it?"

"Can you go change into something appropriate for school?"

"What's wrong with my outfit? I love it it's what all the girls are wearing!"

"Most girls here can't even afford regular clothes much less designer."

"Well I never said theirs was designer I just said they wear clothes like this."

"Bella you are not like other girls and I'm not like other fathers please go change?"

"But Daddy!" it totally looked like I was going to cry and I used the puppy dog pout and he totally caved

"Fine but only for today" and with that he gave me the keys and I ran up and hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I got in the car turned it on and backed out but before I left I rolled down the window

"BYE DADDY! LOVE YOU!"

"BYE BELLA! LOVE YOU TOO!"

And I was off on my way to school I got there in 7 minutes because I was anxious to see Mike. I pulled into the parking lot and guess who was waiting for me when I got out

"HI Mike!"

"Hi Bella aren't you in a good mood today"

"Yes I am do you know who put me in that good mood?"

"Nope I have no idea"

"You did because you said yes!"

"Bella I would be stupid not to" and with that I kissed him on the cheek and grabbed his hand and we walked to English together. Before we got to class Mike stopped and I stopped and turned around to face him

"What's wrong Mike?"

"Nothing I just have a question for you"

"Ok, Shoot"

"Well I know we have only known each other for a little more than 24 hours but I was wonder Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I don't know Mike like you said we have only known each other for a little while"

"Oh I… wait your doing the same thing I did to you last night"

"So what if I am?"

"Well that depends on your answer. Yes or No?" and with that I kissed him full on the lips. We had to break apart for air. When we both caught our breathe

"I'm guessing that's a yes?" all I could do was nod my head yes and Mike picked me up and spun me around and kissed me again but now we had an audience. The boys looked sad and envious and the girls were giving me death glares and looked jealous. The day went by fast Mike walked me to all my classes and we sat together holding hands all though lunch and any other class where we sat next to each other. I later found out why the girls were giving me death glares it's because I was going out with the captain of the football team. That's why he couldn't walk me to my car but I didn't let him go any where without a goodbye kiss and a promise to call me. I walked out to my car got in and drove home. I was floating on cloud nine. I didn't even hear my dad call me until I ran into him.

"Oh hi Daddy!"

"Wow Bells you're in a good mood. Something good happen?"

"Yea but dad you have to promise you won't be mad"

"Ok Bells what is it?"

"Well today Mikeaskedmeout!"

"What? I didn't hear anything after 'Well today'"

"Mike Newton asked me out an I said yes"

"HE DID WHAT AND YOU SAID WHAT!?!?!"

"Are you mad?"

"Well yes and no"  
"How so?"

"Well I'm mad because you just meet the guy and because my baby girl is growing up I've missed so much of your life and no I'm not mad because at least it's Mike and he knows how to treat girls"

"Aww daddy don't be sad just know I love you more than any other guy in my life and thanks daddy I'm glad your not totally mad."

"I love you so much Bells!" and with that I ran to my dad and gave him the biggest hug possible and I cried because I'm 16 and I just met my dad on Monday for the first time in 15 years. He noticed I was crying

"Bells sweetie why are you crying?"

"Well because your right I just met you on Monday for the first time in 15 years. Daddy I'm 16 I'm going away to collage soon and I barely know you" I cried even more and he just held me when I finally stop we caught up on everything we did in the last 15 years I was almost done my 15 years when the phone rang

"I'll get it it's probably Mike"

"Ok I'll talk to you later"

"Ok"

I ran to get the phone up stairs in my room

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella"

"Hi Mike"

"Bella what's wrong?"

"I was just talking to my dad and I realized that Monday was the first time I've met my dad in 15 years."

"Aww Bella I'm so sorry"

"It's ok Mike but I don't really feel like talking bout it and I want to finish talking to my dad so I'll talk to you tomorrow at school?"

"Yea Bella sure I'll talk to you later bye!"

"Bye Mike" and I hung up and went downstairs to eat but dad wasn't there so I figured he would be down in a little bit but he never came so I ate alone and went back upstairs got a shower and went to bed


	15. Chapter 15

The next day went like yesterday and yesterday turned into a week then a month and Mike started to change I didn't call him one night and he slapped me not hard but still he slapped me. A few weeks later I had to cancel a date because I forgot I promise dad that I would hang with him and I promised my dad that he was more important but Mike thought I was cheating and slapped me. Hard. 2 months later he started drinking and he started becoming rough and he would hit and kick me and threaten if I ever told anyone he would kill all my loved ones I already lost mom and Phil I couldn't lose dad. 6 months later it was August and he really started hurting me and bruises would appear and I had to say it was because I tripped and fell. When school started again it was really bad because in a class he didn't have with me he thinks I go behind his back and start talking and kissing other guys. It was the second week of school and when I pulled into the parking lot there was a really nice car in the parking lot. I'm no car expert but it was a silver Volvo and that's all I know. I wonder who that could be then I saw then three males and two females. I couldn't really see what they look like but they were all very beautiful. One of the males was big and burly and had really dark brown hair he almost reminded me of a teddy bear. There was another male with bleach blond hair and very lanky but had some muscle. The other male was indescribable he had the strangest shade of reddish-brown hair almost bronze and he was the most attractive out of all of them he had muscle to but not as much and the first but more than the second. The one female was almost pixie like she was very short to maybe 4'9'' and had jet black hair that stood out in every direction and the other female was as a bleach blond maybe twins with the other blond she had the most define but nature curves I admit I was defiantly jealous of her what girl wouldn't? She was dead gorgeous. They saw me staring and the pixie like on came up to me

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen"

"Hi I'm Isabella Swan but please call me Bella"

"Bella please come meet my family"

"Oh no I don't want to intrude"

"PH-LEASE like that's possible come on"

We well when I mean we Alice dragging me over to her family. Not to self: do not underestimate her size she maybe be small but she is quite strong

"Hey everyone this is Isabella Swan but she likes Bella." I got a chorus of 'hi Bella' s and 'Hey Bella' s

"Now guys don't be rude introduce yourself"

The big burly one spoke first

"Hi I'm Emmett Cullen" yep defiantly a teddy bear

"Hi I'm Jasper Hale" the blond male said

"Hi I'm Rosalie Hale" The other blond said yep twins I knew it

The bronze hair male spoke last

"Hi I'm Edward Cullen" omg a beautiful voice to go with a beautiful guy. His voice was like honey and velvet.

"Alice not to be rude but you said you were all a family how come Jasper and Rosalie have a different last name then you, Emmett and Edward?" I whispered in her eye I guess not quiet enough because Emmett answered

"It's because none of us are related we are all adopted well Rose and Jazz are related they are twins but that's It." wow he's got a really loud voice you could probably hear it all the way in China. That makes since only Rosalie and Jasper look alike none of the others do

"Oh" was all I could say then I realized they were all so beautiful and all had the same pale complexion and topaz eyes. I was going to say something when the bell rang the first three periods were boring Mike made me hold his hand just like everyday.


	16. Chapter 16

I found I have I have my 1st class with Alice and Emmett 2nd with Jasper and 3rd with Rose and Alice we all have lunch together and I tried to sit with them but Mike pulled me away and I mouthed 'I'll explain later' and Alice mouthed back 'good we need one' I was being pulled away by Mike into the food line. The rest of the week went like that Mike always at my side until on day I had it

"Mike what the hell is your problem you have changed so much" I thought I was going to cry.

"I haven't changed at all and you're my problem you always going behind my back and kissing other guys"

"You think I'm cheating on you?"

"I don't think I know you are"

"With who?"

"Any guy you can get your hands on"

"Mike if you think that than WE ARE DONE I CAN'T TAKE YOUR CRAP ANY MORE. YOU HAVE CHANGED SO MUCH. YOUR NOT THE PERSON I USED TO KNOW. WHEN HE COMES BACK WE'LL TALK BUT NOT NOW. I'M DONE WE'RE DONE!!" and with that I run out of the cafeteria everyone staring at me but I don't care I hear someone calling my name it's Alice

"BELLA!"

"What is it Alice?"

"What happened?"

"Mike WAS my boyfriend for almost a year. He used to be so sweet and caring but he's changed" she was about to say something when someone else called my name

"BELLA, BELLA!" Edward why does he care what does he want he avoids me. We have biology and he only talks or looks at me when absolutely necessary

"Edward what do you want?" did I say that no that was Alice

"Bella are you ok?"

"I'm fine but why do you care?"

"Alice can I talk to Bella?"

"That's not up to me" she said

"Bella can I talk to you. Alone please?"

"Fine. Alice I'll talk to you later'

"Edward what do you want?"

"Bella…I can't tell you here please come with me?" at least he asked unlike mike he just drags me (literally) where ever

"O-ok" so he took my hand and lead my to his car and opened my door for me I got in and not even a second later he was in and buckled. We drove for about 10 minutes till we came to an old a banded park and we sat on the swings in silence then he broke the silence

"Bella what happened?"

"I can't tell you. He'll hurt my loved ones I already lost two I can't lose anymore"

"Bella if I tell you that there is no possible way he can hurt me or my family will you tell me?"

"I'm not worried about you I'm worried about me and my father. I haven't know him for a long time I just met my father for the first time in 15 years back in February I can't lose him again, Edward, I can't"

"Bella if I tell you I can you and your father safe will you tell me?"

"How can you do that that's not possible?"

"Bella yes it is possible. I can't tell you right this moment but you have to trust me I can keep you safe."

"What about my dad?"

"I can keep him safe too. You just have to trust me."

"I thrust you, Edward."

"Then can you tell me what happened?"

"Yea where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning would be good"

So I told him my story up to April that was when Mike started to change. Then I told him how Mike threatens to kill a loved one or me if I told anyone. I think know that I just broke up with Mike and told Edward things are going to get a lot worse. I told him how Mike hits and kicks me. I told him everything up till today

"So that's the sad story I call my life."

"Oh god Bella you deserve so much more and so much better. How could someone so sweet and innocent like you be put in this mess that terrible."

"Edward I don't need your sympathy thanks"

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For everything"

"Why it's not your fault?"

"Because like I said you don't deserve this"

"Thank you, Edward"

"Anytime Bella"

"Edward, can I ask you a question/favor?"

"Yes what is it?"

"Can I have a hug?"

"Bella you don't have to ask" with that I jumped into his arms and gave him a hug I felt him kiss my hair and it felt so right it wasn't like Mike's he was always so rough Edward's was so tender and loving and I didn't realize but I said 'I love you Edward' so softly I could barely hear but I guess he heard and he pushed me away.

"What's wrong?" I was scared, hurt and confused

"Bella this is wrong you can't love a monster like me"

"What are you talking about? You're not a monster"

"Yes I am Bella. Ok you need to listen to me ok?"

"O-ok?"

"Bella the reason Mike can't hurt me and my family is because…"

"Because what Edward? You're what a ghost?" he shook his head "A werewolf?" he shook his head no "A vampire?" he was hesitant "Edward I don't know if you know this but I kind of have this thing for vampires." he was silent

"Edward you know when other little girls wanted to be ballerinas I kind of wanted to be a vampire."

"Bella you don't know how happy I am that you


	17. Chapter 17

just sad that." with that he pulled me to him and kissed me. I kind of forgot to breathe and fainted thank god Edward was holding on to me. He set me down in the grass and I woke up 3 minutes later

"Ok did the fact that I'm a vampire set into your brain and you faint or was it the kiss?" I could he him try to hold in his chuckle

" I don't know I think it was the kiss because I forgot to breathe." he was defiantly biting his tongue trying not to laugh.

"Just go ahead and laugh." Oh of course now he listens to me I just glared at him

"I'm sorry Bella that was rude can you forgive me?"

"Hmm I'll have to think about that…" he cut me off with a kiss and since I kissed him back he took that as a yes and I could feel the smile on his lips but he just keep kissing me but this time I remembered to breathe so it was a little longer then the last one. Then I remember Charlie at home all by himself it's 4 o'clock Mike is out of school oh crap I pushed myself of Edward and he looked at me confused but the he started laughing and I slapped him but I think it hurt me more than him but he stopped laugh

"EDWARD WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?"

"Two reasons one: you are so cute when you're worried and two: because do you really think I would let Charlie get hurt?" ok I was really confused the only person that knows is Edward

"Edward what do you mean you are the only one who knows"

"Bella you know Alice she can see the future she saw you tell me and Emmett, Jasper, Rose and her are guarding your house no need to worry my love" wait did he just say love? I guess he saw the confused expression because he asked

"Bella will you be my Girlfriend?" I couldn't speak so I just kissed him with as much force as possible he pulled away and laughed he seemed to be doing that a lot.

"I'm going to talk that as a Yes?" all I could do is nod my head yes then he picked me up kissed my one more time and then grabbed my hand and we walked back to the car hand in hand. He drove me back to school because I had to get my car and when I we got there it wasn't there I was about to ask him when his phone rang

"Hello Alice"

"Oh you did?"

"Oh o well we will be right home then"

"Ok bye"

"What did Alice want?"

"She took your car home"

"Oh" and we got back in his car and drove to my house how he knows where I live I will never know.


	18. Chapter 18

When we go home we went inside

"DADDY I'M HOME"

"Hey baby girl I'm in my study."

"Ok I'll be right up" So I walked up the stairs and into his study—which is on the second floor—I knocked on the door

"Come in" so I opened the door and walked in

"Hi Daddy! What are you doing?"

"I'm just thinking about…" he stopped short I guess he noticed Edward

"And who is this Bella?"

"Mr. Swan I'm Edward Cullen Carlisle's son"

"Oh Carlisle is your father he looks so young to have a teenager"

"We are all adopted but we all see Carlisle and Esme as our parents"

"We?"

"Yes, my brother's and sister's Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie Hale and before you ask why Rose and Jasper's last name is Hale instead of Cullen is because they are actually twins so they decided to keep their last name Hale."

"Oh makes sense" he said

"Well dad me and Edward are going to go and let you get back to thinking"

"Will you be staying for dinner son?"

"No I promised esme I would be back before dinner but she did ask if Bella would come to dinner at our house, if that's ok with you?"

"No that's no problem I'll see you later Bells" I walked over to my dad and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Daddy don't forget the promise I made you" he smiled at that and gave me on last hug

"Shall we?"

"We shall" that brought tears to my eyes and once we were in my room Edward sat on the couch and pulled me in his lap

"Bella what's wrong?"

"I'm hurting him so much"

"No Bella your not he's happy for you"

"How can you know that?"

"I can read minds"

"YOU CAN WHAT!?"

"I can read anyone's mind well except yours" that's a relief

"Ok is there anything else I should know"

"Well we are all inhumanly beautiful, we don't sleep in coffins actually we don't sleep at all, we do drink blood but not to worry we drink animal blood not human blood, we don't burn in the sun we sparkle it's really cool remind me to show you one day that it's sunny and I think that's it any questions?" wow ok Hollywood is really bad at the whole vampire thing

"How do you die, wait do you die?"

"Well it's really hard you have to rip yes to shreds and burn us but not human can do it, it has to be another vampire or a werewolf but I won't get into that and no we don't die we live forever."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen"

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"Awhile"

"Edward how long?"

" I was born June 20th, 1901 and changed in 1918 happy?"

"Immensely"

"Ok can I ask you a question?"

"I think you just did but yea you can ask another"

"Ha Ha very funny Bella anyway why do you think that you are hurting your father?"

"Well because I was so close to him when I first moved here but then mike became my world and I couldn't get out but now I have you and I promised my dad that I won't love a guy more than him and I don't want to go back on my word but I don't know Edward I love you I've never said that to anyone guy other than my dad I never even said it to my stepfather Phil but I think I love you more and I know that hurts him because we have known each personally for 7 months and I feel we are so close he's my only family member left, Edward. And it hurts to that I'm hurting him he didn't get to see my grow up he say me when I was born and 2 months after and that's it. He didn't get to see me when I said my first word and I didn't even know what a dad was till I was older my first word was dada like other little kids. I love him so much and I don't want to lose him I would be crushed and it would hurt. There's a big spot in my heart for him and that would be gone and I don't even think you could fill it you could try but it would take a very, very long time. Edward you have to keep him safe I can't lose him I can't. I love him I don't even care that he didn't want me at first. I will never hold that against him never I couldn't do it even if I tried he means so much to me Edward I don't know if you understand or not but you have keep him safe." I was now in tears and couldn't stop them even if I tried

"I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't know that's how you felt. You know your father loves you very, very much that's what he was thinking about when we walked in. He loves you Bella and he's happy he knew that when you stopped talking to him it had something to do Mike but because you seemed happy he didn't say anything."

"See Edward I am hurting him"

"No Bella he's happy now that Mike is not in your life and when you said Daddy he was so happy because you have just been calling him dad or by accident Charlie and that hurt him but you are now healing him. Bella you mean the world to him and he is so sorry he wasn't in your life from the beginning. He has been trying so hard to make it up to you. Bella do you want to come home with me or stay and talk to your dad?"

"Hmm I really want to meet Esme and I don't want to hurt her but I want and need to talk to him. Do you think she'll understand?"

"Bella don't worry Esme is very understanding she would want you to go talk to your dad you have every other day to come meet her. I'm going to get going Bella I'll be back tonight once Charlie is asleep ok?"

"Ok Edward I love you I really do"

"I know Bella and I love you." with that he pulled me into a very passionate kiss that seemed to last forever but also not long enough.

"Goodbye Bella"

"Goodbye Edward"

"Goodbye Mr. Swan"

"Please call me Charlie" he just nodded his head gave me a peck on the cheek and left I waved bye and he waved back


	19. Chapter 19

"Hi Daddy"

"Hi to you to Bells"

"I've missed you daddy"

"Me too Bells me too" I couldn't stop the tears from coming and he just held me as I cried I tried to stop them but couldn't I've hurt my father in more ways than one

"Daddy I'm so sorry"

"Bells it's ok you're here now can you just tell me what happened?" So I told him what happened and he flipped and called his buddy Officer Grant I think his name was and they went to Mike's house and arrested him for drinking under age and threatening a person with murder. A week has gone by and my dad and I are closer than ever now I did get to meet Esme and Carlisle they are two very, very loving people they are almost like the parents I never had but I love Charlie and he comes first. I found out today that Mike escaped from prison my dad called me while I was on my way to the bookstore in Seattle. I said I would be home in 2 hours to not worry and then hung up. One my way to the book store which the roads today seemed strangely empty I felt someone watching and following me but I just shook it off when someone grabbed me from the back put a hand over my mouth and shoved me in the backseat of a car. I knew who it was how could I be so stupid to not have one of the Cullen's with me even sweet, kind, gentle Esme would have killed him. I knew I was going to die and never see my family again but remembered Alice would see this unless it was a snap discs ion not likely but possible someone would come get me. I was pulled out of my thoughts when _his_ voice said

"Hi Bella I've missed you"

"How could you do this Mike?"

"Do what Bella I thought you loved me"

"I could never love a monster like you!" Edward thought he was a monster no Mike Newton was is the monster

"Aww Bella baby what wrong? Do you miss your other guys? The ones that you cheated on me with"

"Mike I didn't cheat on you I'm not that kind of person"

"Yes you are you are nothing but a W****"

"Mike how could you say that?"

"Bella how could you do that?"

"Mike I would never cheat on anyone I know you cheated on me though with Jess I know you did don't deny it"

"See Bella unlike you I admit I did cheat on you but at least I'll admit it and not hide it"

"Mike I didn't cheat on you get that though that thick skull of yours"

"I know you didn't cheat on my Bella but how bout you cheat on Edward come on Bella lets do it" that's when I realized that we weren't in the car but on a bed in a cabin in the middle of nowhere great how more movie like can this get?

"Come on Bella" as he said that he was unbuttoning my shirt great! When is my knight in shining armor coming to get me!? Mike was really getting annoying and he was getting annoyed because I was responding. He was kissing me everywhere possible it was gross it wasn't like Edward's loving, sweet, tender kisses this was a 17 year old hormonal boy I shuddered at the thought Mike took the shudder the wrong way and pressed harder which made it hurt more and when I didn't respond he slapped me and throw me on the floor and kicked me then tried kissing me again but I was struggling for consciousness I couldn't respond if I wanted to that's when he kicked me again and I lost it I was still alive I could tell but I was so close to dieing I had to hear my angels voice then I heard it  
"Bella, Bella! Please it's going to be ok hold on for me and if not for me for your dad Bella please" he was pleading with me I had to do it for him and for Charlie I had to but I couldn't do it then I heard Carlisle voice telling Edward to do it wait do what!? What are you guys talking about? That's when I felt it a fire that ran up and down my body and I screamed in pain and for someone to just kill me but I heard the voice of my angel and the fire lessened then his voice went away and it hurt again but double what it did the last time and I screamed again. I heard Edward's voice and the pain lessened enough for me to talk

"Edward keep talking it doesn't hurt when you talk keep doing…AHHHHH!" and Edward whispered sweet nothings in my ear and telling me everything was going to be already I then blacked out


	20. Chapter 20

DAY 1  
DAY 2

DAY 3

I guess I woke up again I could hear Edward's voice again and that's when I opened my eyes and I could see EVERYTHING literally every crack in the wall, every little piece of dirty on the floor also I could hear EVERYTING I could hear animals outside in the forest birds, squirrels, deer, everything.

"Oh thank god Bella!"

"HI Edward" oh my god was that my voice it sounded like wind chimes. It was so pretty.

"Hello Beautiful"

"Edward what happened?" he lowered his head in shame but I picked it back up and looked into his eyes

"Edward what happened?"

"Bella you were dying I had to do it"

"Do what Edward?"

"Change you"

"Change me… oh!" he just nodded his head

"Edward it's okay"

"No Bella I just took your life"

"It's ok I'd rather spend it with you anyways this ways inevitable Edward it had to happen."  
"No Bella it didn't now you can't live a normal human life" I slapped him what is it with these men that they keep blaming themselves first Charlie now Edward nope this is so not happening

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN IF YOU KEEP BLAMING YOURSELF I'M LEAVING! I can't stand when you do that stop beating yourself up it can't be undone so lets live the present and get to the future instead of living in the past ok?" he shook his head that was not enough

" I said ok?"

"Ok Bella now let's go hunting"

"Hunting why?"

"Aren't you thirsty?"

"If you mean for water no"

"No I mean for blood"

"No how can you tell or not?"

"Do you feel a burning in the back of your throat?"

"No"

"Hmm? Let's take you to Carlisle. Come on" so we got in his car and drove to his house. When we got to his house we walked in

"Carlisle are you here?"

"I'm in my study. Come on up, Edward." we walked up to Carlisle's study and Edward knock

"Come in" we opened the door and Carlisle was surprised _**'Edward are you sure she should be here we're not that far from people.' **_

"Carlisle I insure you I'm fine." _**'She can read my thoughts?'**_

"Yes and I would appreciate it if you would a.) Talk out loud and b.) Stop referring to me as she I can hear what you are thinking"

"I'm sorry Bella. That was very rude of me. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes of course."

"So what was it that you needed to talk about?"

"Well Bella can read my mind and yours so I'm guessing so ca read anyone's mind. She also doesn't need blood. Bella said she doesn't feel the burning in the back of her throat."

"Yes I was talking to Alice and she had said that it is Bella's power and I had a question but that question has been answered. So I will just tell you that Bella you can get other vampires power by touching then. My question was did you happen to touch Edward but that question was answered as soon as you came in and started reading my mind. Oh Bella I'm supposed to tell you to go touch/hug Rosalie then go into Alice's room and she has something in there on her bed and Edward you are not supposed to go with Bella until she comes out of Alice's room."

"Carlisle do you know what this is about?"

"No but Alice did say if you didn't follow this plan she will know and it will come with punishment for the both of you. Any questions?" we shook our heads no

"Good you may go. Oh Bella yes you may go home to see Charlie." with that we walked out of the room and Edward went to his room and I went to find Rosalie but she wasn't in her room so I went to Alice's room and she was sitting on the bed she came up to me and hugged me.

"Ok what does Alice have planed?"

"How bout you take a look in the mirror."

"What?"

"Just do it ok"

"Fine" so I went over to the mirror and I was shocked I was beautiful the last time I looked I was not this gorgeous

"Rose I didn't know beauty was a power."

"Neither did I until Alice told me. Now here go put this on and no complaining I'll be in, in 5 minutes if your not already dressed."

"Ok" and I took whatever she just gave me and without looking in put it on and opened the door I opened my eyes and what I saw was a jealous face on Rosalie? That didn't seem right so I asked but before I could Rose cut me off  
"Bella I'm so jealous you are gorgeous!"

"Thanks?" I was still confused I wish I would of looked at myself before I walked out so I could see what I looked like. Before I could she grabbed my hand and pushed my in a chair and did my hair and make-up ok even as a vampire I still didn't like Bella Barbie time. When she was done she stepped aside so I could see and to tell you the truth I was jealous of myself that was defiantly NOT me it couldn't be the girl in the mirror looked my beautiful then Rose. She had gorgeous topezie brown eyes, high cheekbone and a perfectly shaped jaw. She had her make-up done beautiful with smoky eyes and a little bit of dark blue eyeliner and black mascara. She had curves in all the right places they were define but very natural. She had a chest just the right size not to big not to small. Her legs that's what I was most jealous of she had legs a mile long but they were just right.

"Rose you is that that is so NOT me!"

"Bella that is you and I admit I'm jealous."

"Rose your one of the most beautiful girl I've ever meet. Shh don't tell Alice."

"I heard that!"

"Hi Alice! I love you. You're the best! Rose help!"

"I know and I can't kill you Edward would kill me."

"Speaking of Edward can I go see him now?"

"Yea as soon as you put these on." she handed me my death ok not literally seeing as I was already dead but you get what I mean. She just handed me 4-inch heels on the plus side they were midnight blue my favorite color! So I took them and put them on and walled out the door I don't think I took 2 steps before Alice pulled me back in

"Alice you said I could go as soon as I put these death traps on."

"Well I changed my mind you have to wait 2 minutes while me and Rose get dressed. Ok?"

"Do I have another choice?"

"NO!"

"Ok ok ok! I'll wait."

"Good." with that said they ran to the bathroom did their make-up put on their dresses and came back and put on their heels. We all had the same dress on just different colors. Mine was blue, Alice's was hot pink, and Rose's was blood red.

"Ok this is the order Me, Rose than you Bella ok?"

"Ok" with that Alice walked out the door and down the steps I heard jaws drop and Jasper pick up Alice and spin her around while Alice was slapping him because he was ruining her dress. Then Rose went and I heard Emmett's breath hitch and a playful growl come from Rose. You don't even want to know what they were thinking. Then it was my turn I walked down the hall and down the steps with my head held high...


	21. Chapter 21

and I heard Edward stop breathing and his jaw was basically touching the floor and h sounded like he was purring. I got some whistles from Em and Jazz. Edward picked me up and was about to run to his room when Alice yelled

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT EDWARD CULLEN!!"

"Fine but you are all mine when we get back."

"I'm going to hold that to you." he growled at me in a playful way I can't wait till we get back! He must have read my thoughts because he said well thought _**'how bout we jut stay here' 'you can read my thoughts' 'it appears so' 'AHH now we can communicate through thoughts and they can't disturb us YAY!!!' 'Actually they get really annoyed by it but I think this will be useful' 'yea it will! How far do you think we can go?' 'You expect us too be apart' 'well yea sometimes you can't always be right by my side like when Alice and Rose take me shopping or when they have Bella Barbie time' 'wait they actually call you Bella Barbie?' 'No I don't think so but that's what I call it because torture Bella with make-up, hair products, clothes and shoes is to long to say' 'oh I see' 'yep' 'oh you never answered how bout we just stay here?' 'Na I just had to sit thought torture I want to show it off you got to admit I do look hot!' 'Yes you do look hot but I was thinking more on the lines of sexy, delicious, gorgeous that kind of stuff' 'you really want me to stay home don't you' 'yea you don't have to listen to all the other boys…never mind you an read peoples thoughts' 'Great thanks for reminding me' **_we were pulled out of our little conversation when Alice screamed

"EDWARD! BELLA! HELLO WERE YOU LISTENING?"

"No sorry what did you say?"

"I said it's time to go."

"Oh ok" with that we walked though the living room and out to the garage I started walking to the Volvo when Edward pulled me the other way

"Edward where are we going you Volvos back there?"

"Silly Bella that's my day time car. This is my special occasion car." I didn't have a clue what kind of car it was it kind of sort of looked like my Aston Martin DB7 GT. again Edward read my thoughts

"Bella you have a Aston Martin DB7 GT?"

"Yea daddy bought it for me"

"Wow."

"Yep I was thinking about taking it to school but now I have you and maybe we could drive it to school BUT I call driving because she's my baby Am."

"You named your car Am?"

"Yea Am for Aston Martin and my Saturn Sky Red Line's name is Sky for two reasons she's a Sky Red Line and because she's the color of the night sky."

"Oh makes sense and fine you can drive but can I drive it once please?"

"Only for a kiss and you have to be my slave for an entire day."

"Ok. Should I be afraid?"

"Terrified." So we got in the car and drove off to where I'm not quite sure we can't go to a restaurant because we can't eat. We drove for about 10 minutes then we pulled off the road and onto a dirt trail and 2 minutes later the trail ended and we parked with all the others

"Edward why did we bring this car if we are going to park in the middle of the woods?"

"Like I said this is my special occasion car."

"Ok Edward whatever you say." with that he was out of the car and at my door in less than a second.

"Come on Bella." he helped me out of the car and we walked over to the others


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey guys." we got a chorus of 'hey' and 'what took you so long' and 'finally'

"Sorry guys'

"It's no problem at least you're here now" Alice just glared at Edward and he looked away

"Ok guys are you ready?"

"Yea"

"Wait are we going to walk there? Because I am SO not walking in these shoes through the woods." Me

"I second that" Rosalie

"I third that" Alice

"Well how bout we do this our way" that was Emmett, Edward and Jasper. With that they picked us up and we meaning the girls squealed and the boys chuckled

"I'm liking your way Edward"

"I thought you would." so we ran for about 2 minutes when the boys put us down

"Hey I was enjoying my spot in your arms," said well more like whined Rose, Alice and I

"Dude our chicks have some sort of telepathy they all just said the same thing at the same time in the same tone of voice!" That was obviously Emmett and with that he got slapped on the back of the head by Rose

"I was thinking it but I didn't say anything" that was jasper and he also got a slap on the back of the head but this time by Alice

"Edward do you have anything to add?"

"Nope"

"Good boy. You girls need to train your guys" with that we laughed

"So wait why did we stop we're still in the forest part are we just going to stand here all day well night I guess?"

"No we just stopped so you could put this on." A BLINDFOLD is he serious!?

"What the heck!? You don't expect me to actually wear that _thing_ do you?"

"Yes I do"

"Do we have any other choices?"

"Nope" wow they must have telepathy too because they all meaning the guys said that at the same time in the same tone and they all popped the 'P' but at least us girls were smart enough not to say anything not that the guys would hit us because they would NEVER do that if they wanted to live or not live or whatever it is us vampires do. So we meaning the girls put the stupid blindfolds on and the guys picked us up again and we squealed again and the guys just chucked and I could tell they were shaking their heads. We ran for another 2 minutes then they put us down and I pouted I was comfy in Edward's arms I guess he read my mind and replied saying well thinking _**'we have forever Bella I can hold you when ever. Just say the word and I'm there' 'I love you Edward so much!' 'I love you too Bella!"**_

"Are you two love birds done?" I blushed wait I can still do that dang I thought that would be gone! This is driving me crazy I don't really like not having my thoughts private _**'Bella, love I think your blush is beautiful I'm glad it didn't go away' I blushed again 'SHUT UP EDWARD! Your not helping' 'Sorry love' 'It's ok'**_

"Can I take this blindfold off yet?" Rose, Alice and I whined

"Yep defiantly telepathy" _**'when will Emmett ever learn to just keep his mouth shut?' 'I don't know love, I don't know' **_

"Yea just hold on one minute"

"Ok" we replied _**'telepathy!' Emmett thought 'at least he kept his mouth shut' 'he's finally learning'**_

"You can take the blindfold off." so we took the blindfolds off and what I saw stunned me we were in a clearing in the middle of the woods it was circle and there were candles along the boarder. There were wildflowers and rose petals in the grass. There was a big room in the middle.

"Oh Edward this is beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you are my love." I blushed this was really getting annoying

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen are you purposely trying to make me blush?"

"Uh-Oh she just pulled the full name card"

"SHUT UP EMMETT!" we all yelled

"God you don't have to yell I'm right here"

"So you girls want to go inside?" that was Jasper I forgot he was even here opps!

"Yea we do"

"Telepathy I swear!" with that he got another slap on the back of the head from Alice, Rose, Jazz, Edward, and me

"OWW what the hell was that for?"

"That was for being an idiot" that was from Rose

"That was for not keeping your mouth shut" that was from Edward

"That was for not shutting up" that was from Alice

"That was for being stupid" that was from Jasper

"That was for not learning your lesson Em. You would think that by the 3rd time you got slapped you would learn nope not you." that was from me

"I'm going to take that as a compliment!"

"That is not even worth my comment" that was Edward

"Oh boy it's going to be a long night"

"Well let's get this night start"

"HELL YEAH!!"

"How have you guys lived with him for the past 70 years? Especially you Rose?"

"Well he's good in bed I can tell you that much"

"Ok didn't need to know that"

"Tell you the truth love I don't know"

"Can we go inside yet or are we going to just stand outside making funny of Emmett?"

"Let's go in side" so we all walked over to the door and Jasper opened the door and lead Alice in Emmett held the door open for Rose and Edward Held it open for me. When we walked inside it was nice and warm there was a fireplace off to the side and a huge TV on the one wall. There were holes in the floor that you walked down 2-3steps and there was a very, very comfortable bed of pillows and blankets. The entire place was very sensual and romantic. There were candles everywhere and all the pillows and blankets were either red or black. The wall with the TV was black but the others where a very cool design of red, white and black.

"OH MY GOD Edward you did not do all of this"

"No I didn't Em and Jazz helped"

"You know what I meant"

"Well do you like it?"

"No, I love it!"

"How bout you girls you-" that was Edward getting cut off because of the scene that was in front of us. (AN: I'm not even going to say it use your imagination it was Rose and Em so it shouldn't be that hard)

"ROSE, EM YOU SERIOUS CAN NOT GO 2 SECOND WITH OUT STRIPPING YOUR CLOTHES OFF!! Let me rephrase what I asked earlier how did you guys live with THEM for the past 70 years?"

"We don't know"

"Jasper are you ok?"

"Yea it's just the lust and the anger are mixing and it's a…strange combination"

"Say no more"

"Em, Rose if your going to be like that go back to the house" that was from Alice and it was not a request or a suggestion that was demand.

"Fine well stop." they both answered.

"So what movie are we watching first?"

"Umm I don't know we have 9 to chose from."

"Well what do you have?"

"Well there is Saw I-V (1-5)-" I cut him off.

"Saw 5 is only in the theaters now. How did you get it?"

"I have my ways."

"You mean I have MY ways." that was Alice

"Anyways so Saw 1-5, The Village, Hide and Seek, The Lake House, or Titanic."

"Umm I don't know what do you guys wanna watch?"

"Saw V" Emmett

"The Lake House" Rosalie

"The Village" Jasper

"Hide and Seek" Alice

"Titanic" Edward and I. No surprise there.

"Ok lets vote." They nodded and I went and got a pen and a piece of paper.

"Ok Saw I?" no one

"Saw II?" Emmett and Jasper

"Saw III?" Emmett, Jasper and this surprised me Rosalie raised her hand but I didn't question it.

"Saw IV?" Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Alice

"Saw V?" Emmett it looked like he was gonna start jumping up and down and I think he would have if Rose wasn't sitting in his lap. Jasper, Edward, Rosalie

"The Village?" Jasper, Alice and Me

"Hide and Seek?" Alice, Rosalie, Edward and Me

"The Lake House?" Alice, Rosalie and Me.

"Titanic?" Alice, Rosalie, Edward, and Me.

"Ok so our choices are down to Saw IV and V, Hide and Seek, or Titanic?"

"Saw IV?" Emmett and Jasper

"Saw V?" Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie and Alice. I really didn't wanna watch that

"Hide and Seek?" Rosalie, Alice and Edward

"Titanic?" Rosalie, Alice, Edward and Me.

"Ok so the order we are gonna watch the movies are Saw V, Titanic, Hide and Seek, Saw IV and then whatever other ones"

"I could of told you that" Alice of course why didn't I think of that.

"Right well then why didn't you say something?"

"Because this was more fun!"

"Ok whatever Alice"

"Em go put the movie in"

"Wait why do I have to?" he acts so much like a two year old instead of a 70 year old even a 20 year old would be good.

"Em act your age not you IQ and go put the movie in"

"Love you would be surprised at Em's IQ it could possibly be higher than yours not that you have a low IQ I'm sure it's high but-" I cut him off with a kiss

"Edward I know what you your trying to say I'm not offended at all."


	23. AN & DISCLAIMER

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

Hey thx 2 everyone that reviewed i promise i'll update soon but i need a li'l help i'm havin writers block I will probably update 2marro(October 30th) oh and to answer sum of ur questions yes Charlie is rich and yes Bella is a li'l shallow but tht'z becuz of evrything that has happened 2 her and becuz she's a li'l OOC but yea thx so so much 4 the reviews i was so scared i wasn't gonna get any and no one was gonna even read my story. I have a 2 polls that it would be great if u guyz checked those out that would help me a li'l

I forgot a Disclaimer so this is for the whole story:

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, ECLIPSE, BREAKING DAWN, EDWARD, BELLA, EMMETT, ALICE, JASPER ROSALIE, CARLISLE, ESME, MIKE NETWON, JESSICA, ANGELA, , , CHARLIE, RENEE, PHIL, OR ANYOTHER TWILIGHT SAGA CHARATER. I DO OWN KYLE(OFFICER JACKSON), OFFICER GRANT, OR ANY OTHER NON TWILIGHT CHARACTER. PLEASE DON'T SUE I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING YOU WANT


	24. Chapter 23

Here's the new chapter i promised. I probably won't be able to update 2maro so i'll try to do 2 chapters on saturday! I can;t promise anything cuz i'm having writer's block so if you can help give me some idea's of what you want that would be great

On with my story:

"As soon as Em puts the DVD in we can" Alice glared at Emmett

"Ok Ok you don't have to be mean" so Emmett put in the movie and we were watching and i know vampires aren't really supposed to be afraid of this stuff but i was terrified I couldn't believe someone would do that to all those people. So instead I stared at Edward he was so perfect and even now as a vampire i was plain compared to him tho he would argue that i was 'drop dead gorgeous' i was pulled from my thoughts by my angel's voice

"Bella, love what are you starring at?"

"You"

"Why i thought you wanted to watch this movie it's really good but it's predictable"

"I'm not a fan of horror movies but you guys wanted to watch it so i figured why not but your much more fun to stare at. have I ever told you how handsome you look?"

"yes and have i ever told you how pulchritudinous you are?"

"Yes but i don't see how I'm pulchrit-whatever you said I'm so plain compared to you"

"Bella you are NOT plain any guy would agree with me"

"Emmett and Jasper don't count they're like my brothers they would just say that cause they nice guys and are afraid i cold totally kick their butts"

"Yea right" I heard Emmett mutter

"I'm gonna hold that to you Em one of these days you and me were gonna have a fight if I win you have to wear a tu tu for an entire day and give me $100. If I lose-" he cut me off

"Your not allowed to hug/kiss/touch Edward for a whole day and give me $100"

"De-" This time Edward cut me off

"Em that also effects me and I have nothing to do with this!"true i didn't thing of that but oh well it would just make me wanna win more

"Edward chill I'm not gonna lose. Deal"

"Deal" so Em and I made a deal we would fight on Friday (A.N.- right now it's tuesday in the story). They all turned back to the TV and Edward and I had a mind conversation

"Bella agh! what are you thinking Emmett is the strongest and best fighter I know" "Relax Edward remember i have his streghen, your mind reading, Alice's visions, and I think i could use Jasper's power on him too. I don't know how but I'll figure it out you don't have to worry" "Ok love i believe you" "Good UGH! I so can't wait till Friday I'm so gonna win this" "You better cause it's gonna be a long day if you don't" "I know I Know OMG EDWARD I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT CHARLIE WHAT IS HE GONNA SAY, THINK, DO?" "Bella, love calm down we will go see Charlie tomorrow if you think you are ready..." i didn't even let him finish "Yes I'm ready but what id he gonna say I look totally different" "We'll figure something out don't worry" "Ok Edward I trust you" "I love you so much Bella" "I love you too Edward" I didn't even realize that the Saw V was over and Titanic was playing and everyone else left

"Bella you are my world. I was empty before just living or whatever it is we do. I thought I was going to be alone forever but then you shot across my sky and lightened everything you let me see what i was missing then when you went to Seattle and Mike took you I thought I lost you forever but I didn't so I am thanking God that your here and I hope you will be everyday of forever Bella..." he got down on one knee(Oh yea i forgot to tell you we were standing) and I suddenly got where this was going "Will you marry me?" i didn't know what to say I couldn't form words but then i saw his hurt expression that he was getting the wrong idea from my silence

"yes" i whispered i knew he would be able to hear me

"What did you say?"

"Yes" I said a little louder he smirked

"Bella I didn't hear that what?"

"YES EDWARD I WILL MARRY YOU!! Did you hear me?"

"Bella you have made me the happiest man alive or dead or whatever"

"What about Charlie did you talk to him?"

"Yes I did actually when you were out for 3 days i went and talked to him so i left you for one hour I'm so sorry I promised I wouldn't leave" That explain why for an hour the pain got worse then died down. I decided to play with him

'Edward I can't believe you left me for an hour so you could go ask my father if you could marry me you promised you won't leave not even for a second. I'm furious with you!" my words were serious and I had a serious face on but my tone was joking he caught on

'I'm so so so sorry Bella can you possible forgive me?"

"Of course how could I not?" it was a rthorical question but he took it seriously

"Because I'm a monster. i took your life away." why does he do this?

"Edward you are NOT a monster. Mike is a monster he took my life away and you saved me. I love you Edward don't ever think that you are a monster."

"I love you too Bella. You are my angel." We fell into a comfortable silence and starting watching Titanic it was somewhere in the middle just at the part where the boat is starting to sink but no really quite knows yet. As the movie went on i found 2 new powers one: I can cry two: I can change my apperance and people around myself apperances which is pretty cool (A.N.- I think it would be cool to be able to change your and someone else's appearance) The rest of the night was spent watchinh movies, kissing, snuggling, and a pop corn fight whay we had pop corn i will never know but we had fun. Time went so fast when i was with Edward. An hour was an unbelievely short amount of time. Oh and his kisses they seemed to last forever but also not long enough and not needing to breathe comes in handy. Morning came and we didn't move we just laid there tangled together perfectly at ease but as they say don't jinx things but I think I did cause next thing i know i'm being pulled from Edward's arms and thrown in a chair and a lap top sat in front of me.

"Bella I found 3 dresses for your wedding but I wanna know which one you like best-" before she could say anymore I cut her off

"Alice Edward proposed..." I looked at the clock "Less than 5 hours ago. How do you..." she tapped her head "Oh right well does anyone else know?" I was nervous what would they say?

"Nope" she popped the 'p'

i looked at the dress...

Srry guys I'll post more either 2nite or 2maro but i gotta find dresses so i can put them on my profile so you can see them

till nxt time

xoxo


	25. Chapter 24

**I still didn't get 5 reviews but since i broke my promise first i will update a chapter but i need 5 to post chapter 25 and honestly tell me what you think give me some ideas the more reviews the better and faster the chapters are**

**On with the story:**

All three dresses were gorgeous one was a taffeta halter A-line gown with ruched bodice and beaded lace appliqués. Sweep train. In white. That one was really pretty but not quite me the next one was halter taffeta pick-up gown with draped bodice and beaded lace empire. Chapel train. In white. I liked that one too more then the other but it still wasn't quite me closer but not quite. The next one was a satin side draped A-line with beaded lace bodice and tiered lace trim skirt with a chapel train in white. i really liked that one it was so beautiful and so me it was perfect.

"Alice I like that one" I pointed to the 3rd one

"I figured you would like that one but i wasn't sure so i thought I would ask" before I could say anything she started with the question

"What color flowers? What kind of flowers? What color bridesmaid's dresses? Who's gonna be the maid or matron of honor? Where do you want it? When is it? What theme? What-" I cut her off before she could say anymore

"Alice I just proposed less than 5 hours ago please could you leave Bella alone for today we have a lot to talk about and think about and when we do you will be first to know. promise! now leave!"

"First let me see the ring?"

"Fine" I showed her the ring it was a round brilliant Tiffany diamond of  superlative quality is embraced by carefully  matched sapphire side stones.

"OMG it's beautiful Bella. It looks so much better in person then in the vision I had."

"Thanks" Alice left soon after and I walked back over to where Edward was sitting and tangled my self in his arms once again

"Bella when do you want to have the wedding?"

"I don't when do you want to have it?"

"That's not up to me that's your choice if it means you will be mine forever I don't mind when it is"

"I always wanted to get married in the winter"

"Ok so sometime in December?"

"Yea how bout December 12?"

"That sounds perfect"

"Yea it does doesn't it?" after that we sat in silence we didn't need words to fill time we know we loved each other. He was my other half and i was his.

"Edward can I go see Charlie?"

"Yes let's go" So we untangled from each other and he took my hand and we ran back to the car.

"Looks like Alice saw we were going to Charlie's and brought the volvo"

"Yea but I never get to drive me vanquish"

"I could change that"

"How?"

"You could take me out somewhere tonight?"

"I might have to take you up on that"

"I'll hold you to it" after that we didn't say much I didn't even realize that we were at my house wow see time really does fly with Edward. He helped me out of the car and we walked up to the door. I rang the door bell and Barbra answered the door

"Hello Barbra is my dad home?"

**If you wanna know what happens next I need 5 reviews **

**Link to dresses and ring on profile**

**PLEASE REVIEW it takes 2 seconds to review so please!**

**till nxt time**


	26. Chapter 25

Heyy guys YES this is actually a chapter um i just want to say thx SO much to all the reviewed and a special thx to one of the coolest and my new best friend CBC1 she helped me so much in this chapter you don't know how graceful I am that you helped so in a way this is kinda 'our' story now and it's freaking awesome if i say so myself but i'm gonna let you be the judge tell us watcha think luv ya's

xoxo

On with the story:

Last time:

_He helped me out of the car and we walked up to the door. I rang the door bell and Barbara answered the door_

"_Hello Barbara is my dad home?"_

"Bella is that you? What happened? Wait that came out wrong you look gorgeous not that you didn't before-" I cut her off

"It's ok I know what you mean"

"Ok good. Let me get your Father"

"Charlie, can you come here for a second?"

"Yes I'll be down in a minute"

"What do you- Bella is that you?"

"Hi daddy!"

"Bella" i ran to him and gave him the biggest hug possible well not enough to hurt him but like if i were still human.

"I thought I lost you...again."

"I'm not that easy to get rid of" I tried to lighten the mood. I don't think it was working

"Bella you scared me." i pushed my hair back with my left hand not thinking and a ray of sunlight hit the diamond and it started to sparkle

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR FINGER?"

"Umm that's what were here to take about" _**'Edward I thought you said you told him!' 'I did'**_

_**'Well then why is he shocked' 'Because he didn't think I was serious and didn't think I meant it now he thought I meant it later' 'How do you know?' "Love I just read his mind remember I can do that and so can you' "Right wait aren't normal vampires supposed to be smart?' 'Love you are far from being a normal vampire' 'Thanks' 'Anytime my love'**_

"So when were you gonna tell me about this?"

"Sir don't you remember I came to you 3 days ago and asked form Bella's hand in marriage and you said that I could"

"Oh right well then I guess I have no reason to be mad" _**'I still don't approve of this. what if the same thing happens again like Mike Newton, I always thought he was a good boy but i guess that was all an act.'**_

"Oh thank you Daddy! I love Edward so much but you will always be first remember that"

"I love you too Bells. I can't believe my little girl is all grown up. It seems like just yesterday you came here." _**'I really did fell like just yesterday. Did she not like living here? she says I'll always be first but what about in 10 years when I get older and they start to have children am I still gonna be first? I would love if she put he children first which she probably will.' **_he was crying the only other time i saw him cry was when he found out about Renee. He thought I didn't love him? That i didn't wanna be here? How could he think that? well he's just confused. 'Edward can we go so we can give him time to think?' 'Ok' 'Let me just ask him a question

"Daddy will you walke me down the aisle?"

"Of couse sweetheart you didn't even have to ask"

"Thanks Daddy, We're gonna get going I will come home later tonight ok?"

"Ok see you later baby girl. Have fun and Be safe! Oh when is the wedding?"

"It's December 12th you will get a invitation i the mail ok Dad" I walked over gave him another big human hug and a kiss on the cheek I said goodbye to Butch and Barbara and we left. When we got in the car and drove to his house.

B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*

**Charlie's point of view**

I went back up to my study to think about what Bella just told me she wanted to marry Edward and was completely serious about it. i could see it in the way they looked at each other that this is what they wanted and they would be happy till they death. they would have kids and I would be a grandfather and I would spoil them and Bella would probably hate me for it but that's what grandparents do. I was really happy that she asked me to walk her down the aisle that is a privlidge all dad's should have. I just can't believe my baby is all grown up it seems like yesterday that she came to Forks. I can't believe it's been almost 2 years now. 18 is a young age I don't know and I do know that she is ready for this but I swear if Edward breaks her heart he's got a storm coming his way

B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*

We were or what I thought we were doing is going to his house but we drove right passed the drive way

"Edward where are we going?"

"Not telling"

"Why?"

"Because it's a surprise'

"Figures" I muttered mostly to myself but I knew he heard me 1.) because vamps have very good heard and 2.) because he started chuckling and muttered 'silly Bella' I had feeling that was going to be my official new nickname tho I liked 'love' or 'angel' better 'silly Bella' was better then nothing

He turned down a very hidden drive way it was very bumpy and it wound this way and that it went on for miles i swear we finally stopped at I think used to be a run down shack but was re-done and was now a beautiful little cabin. I didn't even see him get out of the car but he was at my door before I could blink

"Are you coming my love?"

"Yea but first tell me where we are?"

"We are in the Olympic Mountains"

"Oh ok why?"

"Well 1.) because I can't take you to a restaunt 2.) there's a better food selection here" It took me a second to get what he meant...Blood but I don't need blood it's just something that taste good just like soda you don't need it but it tastes good. So it's kinda an indulgence for me while the others need it like humans need water to live except it's a little different cause they don't need blood to live they need it so they don't take others lives so it's kind of the same thing but not really anyways while I was rambling in my head Edward said something

"What did you say?"

"I said are you goning to stand out here or come inside?"

"Oh right I guess I'll come inside"

"Ok for you my love" he opened the door for me you don't get that from guys anymore I'm so glad I met Edward he is such a gentleman you really can't find that in boys these days. So we walked in and...

B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*

Jacob's Point of View

I've been sick or so I thought I've been sick for the last week but my Father, a Quilette elder, says that I'm now shape shifting into a werewolf, great just what I need. I don't need this

"Dad I'm going for a walk."

"Please if your going change into wolf form that way I know your safe."

"Ok ok whatever" I walked out the back door and into the woods beside the house. I turned into a wolf and started at a slow jog as I got deeper and deeper into the woods I came across a very weak heart beat and the very faint smell of vampire. My dad told me about the cold ones before I never believe him then again I never believe in werewolves and look I'm one. I walked into the shack where the heart beat was and you will never believe who I found...


	27. Chapter 26

**Ok I don't have writer's block anymore so i got the chapters ready if you want them you gotta review I need at least 5 to update a chapter if i get more you get 2 chapters the more reviews better the chapters and faster they come out just remember that**

**On with the story:**

_**Last time:**_

_**Jacob's point of view**_

_I walked into the shack where the heart beat was and you will never believe who I found..._

Mike? i thought he was dead? Didn't Cullen get him?**(A.N.- This is a week after Mike 'attacked'/tried to rape Bella)** He's just unconscious. Maybe I should take him to the hospital. Wait doesn't the coven leader Carlisle, i think his name is, work there? oh well it's the closest hospital so I'll just request not to have Dr. Cullen to be his doctor I'll get Dr. House**(A.N.- sorry I love House(not as much as Twilight) but I love it and I needed a doctors name. Don't judge me!) **Yea that will work. So I picked him up and drove him to the Forks Hospital. This should be fun! I picked mike up and ran him into the emergency ward

"Help my friend he's dying!"

"Bring him here." I laid him down on the bed and they put him in a room i think it was 666 (A.N.- I had to do it. It was too perfect for this situation.)and stated to hook up several different things. I just know it didn't look comfortable. The doctor came out and said that he should be fine they put him in a drug induced coma so he should wake up in about 3 days.

**Bella's point of view** (where i left off in the last chapter)

_So we walked in and..._

It was gorgeous! The walls were a dark burgundy color and there was a black leather couch in front of a fireplace that was lit. It looked so small on the outside but this place is huge! I walked it to the kitchen?

"Edward why is there a kitchen?

"Open the refrigerator door" I opened the door and there were tons of jars that had a red liquid in it I realized what it was as soon as I smelled it it was blood.

"Oh" I kept walking around and I saw a door and I looked at Edward and his smile grew that made me strangely curious. i walked over to the door and opened it. Inside was a HUGE I mean this had to be bigger than a king size bed. I have a king size bed at home and this is bigger than mine. I run over and jump on it OMG this has got to be the coolest bed in the history of beds it was soft yet firm at the same time. The sheets were a blood red color and the walls were a dark charcoal color very romantic and sensual. There were red and black candles all over the room and now that I listen there is very soft music playing.

"OMG Edward this is amazing! Thank you so much!"

"Anything for you my beautiful Bella." Ahhh I could have stayed here all day and night but Edward said something

"Bella do you want your surprise?"

"I thought this was my surprise?"

"This is only half of it"

"If you spent any money on me I'm not taking it"

"I swear I didn't"

"Ok"

"Come with me" he picked me up and took me out into the living room and sat me on the couch and ran off into the kitchen. He came back with to cups of something probably blood and a jewelry box. he handed my the cup and I took a sip. yep definitely blood

"Edward you said you didn't spend any money on me"

"I didn't. Here open it" I took the box from his hand and opened it up inside was a silver bracelet with a diamond heart on it. It was beautiful not more than that it was gorgeous! Before I could say anything he said

"It was my mothers she gave me her charm bracelet before she died and told me to give it to the girl that stole my heart." I was crying that was the sweetest thing anyone could give me

"Edward I love it! Thank you so much. I promise to take care of it, forever!" I got up and sat in his lap and kissed him. Thank God I don't need to breathe or I would of passed out on him. The thing I did next surprised me I didn't know the words had come out of my mouth

"Edward do you want to have children?" he looked at me surprised by my words but then very sad there was something he wasn't tell me

"Edward what's wrong?" silence

"It's ok if you don't I understand. It was a stupid question."

"No Bella it's not I'm terrible. I feel like such a monster I took away more from you then you know how could I be so stupid!"

"Edward what are you talking about?"

"Bella your a vampire-" I cut him off

"No kidding!"

"Will you let me finish?" I nodded my head "Your a vampire you can't have children, Bella. I'm so sorry"

"Is that why Rosalie didn't like me as a human because I could have children and she couldn't?"

"Yes that is exactly why. I'm so sorry Bella I can understand if you hate me and wanna leave"

"Edward how could you think that I would rather be with you forever than have kids"

"Bella you don't understand. Esme tried to kill herself because her child died a week after it was born. Rosalie wanted kids that was all she dreamed about when she was human and that got taken away from her. Bella when you lived as long as Esme and Rose and Alice you start to want kids and I can't give you that."

"Edward I don't care as long as I have you" I kissed him with all I had he didn't respond at first but when he did he deepened it. We broke apart and his face looked happy but I could see it in his eyes that he would let it go for now and we would enjoy the rest of the night. Around 9:30 I asked if we could go home because I promised Charlie I would be home tonight. So we turned all the lights off and got in his car and drove in silence I could tell he was still sad that I couldn't have kids but truly i didn't want them if I happened to get pregnant I would definitley keep the child and love it to death but I never dreamed about having kids. When we pulled up to my house Edward got out of the car and went to my side and opened it we walked up to the doors and into the house

"Daddy I'm home!"

"Hey baby girl did you have a good time?"

"Yep"

"Do I ever wanna know what you did?'

"Nope" I popped the 'p'

"Isabella Swan-" i cut him off before he could say anything else

"I was kidding daddy we watched movies, had dinner, and talked that's it i swear!"

"Ok" he said but still didn't sound to convinced

"Edward can I talk to you" Oh god this can't be good didn't they already have the 'If you hurt my baby I'll hurt you' speech thing done

"Dad is that really necessary?"

"Yes"

"Ok I'll go visit Butch and Barbara see what there up to"

"Good idea sweetheart"_** 'Bella don't listen in i'll be fine he doesn't bite' 'I guess your right fine i won't listen' **_I went into the kitchen and started talking to Butch and Barbara.

**Edward's point of view(while driving to Bella's house)**

I still felt terrible that Bella couldn't have kids. I took so much away from her. She is an angel if she can love a monster like me. I have to put on a happy face for Bella but I can't let this go. She says she would rather be with me than have kids but I can't help but think she's just trying to make me feel better. We pulled up to Bella's house and I helped her out. she called out for her father and he came down the steps. They were talking so i just stood there and let them talk until I heard my name. He wants to talk to me ok we already had the 'if you hurt my baby i'll hurt you' speech. Bella went into the kitchen and we walked into the living room.

"Ok I know we already had the 'if you hurt Bella I'll come hunt you down' speech but I was wondering what your intetions for the future are?"

Ok not as bad of a question as I thought but it hurt because he wanted to know if we were going to have children or not. What could I say 'Sorry sir you daughter is a vampire and she can't conceive a child/children.' that would go over great

"Well I don't know if we will have children or not I don't think I'm quite ready to be a father" big lie I want either a little boy that I can play football with or a little girl that I can call princess and spoil her but i know that's not possible unless we adopt but it's just not the same."but I know in time i will be and if Bella wants children then we will. For right now though I just want to love her and give her my heart and hope she'll hold it forever and never give it back even if she would leave she would still have my heart it's hers." I thought that sounded good

"Well i can't disagree and I give you my blessing and just take care of her she's had a lot happen to her I don't want to see her get hurt physicaly or mentaily.

"I promise I will NEVER hurt her in anyway"

"Very well you can go get Bella." I was walking towards the kitchen to go get Bella when I heard someone fall I ran, at a very fast human pace, to the kitchen. That's when I saw Bella laying on the floor laughing and Butch and Barbara laughing and trying to hold themselves up on the counter. I looked at Bella with confusion?

"Love what happened?"

"I tripped"

"Over nothing" Butch said between his booming laughter it was almost like Emmett's but Butch's was deeper

"Silly Bella. I wonder how you do things like that"

"Honestly I don't know" That made us laugh harder and Charlie came in to see what happened and started laughing

"I haven't laughter this hard in ages" that was Barbara I was gonna say trying living with Emmett but decided agaianst it then Bella spoke up

"ll this laughing is making me tired I'm gonna go to bed Good Night Butch, Barbara. Good Night Daddy" she gave her dad and kiss on the cheek and walked over to me and pulled me out of the room and upstairs.

**Heyy guys this is a really long chapter I think this was the hardest chapter because I'm so used to Bella pov that switching is kinda hard. Oh if you don't get the 666 thing the devils number is 666 and since mike is evil in my story I figured why not make his room number 666**

**you guys are lucky I didn't get any reviews but I'm posting this chapter next chapter I want 7 reviews so if you want chapter 27 i need 7 reviews it takes what a minute to review PLEASE!!!**

**xoxo  
**


	28. Chapter 27

**You guys are so lucky I like you well that and reviews and my hits are going down so i decided to update but i'm not doing it again so I want 3 review for the next chapter that's nothing you can do it**

**I finished the last chapter in Edward's pov but this chapter is gonna be in ****Bella's**

**On with the story:**

I pulled Edward up the steps and into my room.

"Miss Swan are we in a hurry?"

"No I just wanted to get out of there before we started playing 20 questions the reason i fell was because I was having a vision and I didn't want them to think something was wrong with me so i tripped over nothing." I blushed at the end because I realized how stupid that sounded

"What did you have a vision about?"

"My dad, you and me playing 20 questions"

"Oh"

"Edward is it normal for me to be ti-" yawn "-red?"

"Umm no but that could be another power you have a lot of human characteristics so that could be one of them. I'll ask Carlisle when I get home I'll be back when Charlie's asleep ok?"

"Uh-huh yea" yawn

"Bella how bout you get some sleep and I'll be back in about an hour?"

"Ok love you!"

"I love you too Bella" I gave him a kiss and he left I went into the bathroom and got a shower. I got out of the shower and put on a t-shirt and sweatpants, climbed into bed and in 5 minutes I was asleep. I didn't have a dream that night I was kind of hoping I would but I didn't when I woke up Edward was next to me I don't know when he got there or what he hear but he had his crocked smile on so I knew he heard something he liked.

"What did you hear?"

"Nothing"

"I'm sure what did I say?"

"Where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning would be nice"

"Ok that's where I'll start. Ok well I could figure out what you were talking about first until you said 'I do' and that's when I realized that you were dreaming about our wedding day. By the way I loved the vows you came up with. It was filled with love and sweetness and it was all said by my angel which made it heavenly." i blushed at his words. Oh God why do I sleep talk that's so annoying.

"Bella your blush is so beautiful" that made me blush even more

"Edward stop I hate blushing" I whined

"I think it's beautiful on you"

"Yea well I don't. Oh did you talk to Carlisle?"

"Yes I did he just thinks it's another power. You don't have to sleep every night just when you feel like it. Oh did I ever tell you about the time w spent in Alaska?"

"No"

"Oh well we lived in Alaska for about 3 years with another coven like ours. They're the Denali coven. There is Tanya and her sisters Irina and Kate. Tanya has a thing for me but I was never interested in her so you have nothing to worry about but tanya she will do anything she can to separate us. They came down to help and stay for the wedding so they will be with us for a while. So I already asked Charlie if I could steal you for today and he said that would be ok with him if it was ok with you."

"Yea sure I'll come let me get dressed and I'll meet you down stairs?"

"I'll see you in a few minutes. Love you always remember that"

"I love you too Edward." I gave him a kiss and went into my Bathroom messed with my hair a little it was is waves down my back and I put on light blue eye shadow and dark blur eyeliner and black mascara and light pink lip gloss. I came out of the bathroom and went into my closet. I picked out a dark blue Hollister shirt and a light blue denim jean skirt. I picked white ballerina flats and a light blue and black Chanel purse. i looked in the mirror one more time thought i looked good and went downstairs I was on the last stair and of course I trip this time for real _**'Edward, even as a vampire I'm still clumsy Bella' 'Love it doesn't make me love you any less'**_

"Are you ready to go love?"

"Yea let's go. BYE DADDY!"

"Bye Sweetheart"

"Oh sorry I didn't know you were standing right there"

"It's ok go have fun'

"Ok bye'

"Edward can we drive my car?"

"Yea give me the keys"

"No what I meant by 'can we' I meant 'can I' dive and you sit in the passenger seat"

"Oh ok"

"YAY!!! Which one do you wanna take sky or AM?"

"Your driving not me"

"I'm so taking Am! Come on Edward let's go!"

"I'm coming Love" so we went out to the garage and Edward being the gentle man he is opened the driver side door for me and I got in he closed the door and went around to his side and got in and closed his door. i turned on the car and it purred to life I reved the engine and backed out of the garage turned around in the drive-way and onto the highway

"I love this car. Why didn't I start driving it earlier?!" I asked mostly to myself

"You mean this is the first time you have driven this car?"

"Well yea because you pick me up so I didn't need to drive."

"Oh well that makes sense."

'Yep" the rest of the drive there was silent other than the music playing in the background. When we pulled up to his house he got out and opened my door for me. he wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked up the steps and into the house.

"Hello Bella, Edward" Esme greeted us

"Hey Bells, Eddie" That was Emmett

"Hi Bella, Edward" That was Rosalie, Jasper and Alice

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Nothing just waiting for Tanya and her sisters."

"Oh" I didn't like what Edward said about Tanya earlier. I know Edward won't never do anything but I don't know bout this Tanya girl.

"They'll be here in 5 minutes" great! We all sat in the living room in silence. Then the door bell rang. Wow that was the shortest 5 minutes ever. No one moved so I got up and answered the door.

"Hi I'm Bella! You must be the Denail's! Nice to meet you!"

"Hi Bella, I'm Tanya and this is Irina" she pointed to a Tall, maybe 5'9'', girl with very light yellow hair and it was very fine it looked like corn silk. "and this is Kate" she pointed to a tall maybe 5'8'' girl with dark brunette hair with carmel highlights.

"Hi Tanya, Irina, Kate come on in. Boys help them wit their bags."

"Yes Madame"I glared at them they actually looked scared. The boys grabbed the bag and took them upstairs

"Bella you have to tell me how you do that! I can never get them to do anything" That was Esme. I was kinda surprised Edward always does what she asks him. She noticed my confused look and added

"Yes Edward always does what I ask I meant the other two, dear" Oh that made more sense. The boys came back down and Edward came and sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Tanya's smile turned to a frown and when she saw me looked put a very fake smile back on. I could see right through her. I have nothing to worry about Edward loves me. I decided I was gonna go upstairs and the girls meaning Tanya, Kate and Irina are upstairs unpacking. I started to get up but was pulled back down by two strong arms

"Where are you going?"

"Upstairs to your room"

"Well let's go"

"Ok" so we stood up and he took my hand and we walked well ran upstairs to his room.


	29. AN SO SORRY!

OME!! I am so so so so so so so so so sorry I apologize for not updating i feel so bad but my computer was being stupid and I couldn't save ANYTHING so I couldn't update cuz it wasn't saving so we had to re-do our computer and right now I don't have anything it's a miracle I can put the Author's note up but i lost all my chapters so i have to re-write them all so it will take a little bit to get that all fixed but i promise I didn't forget about my story or you guyz just hold on I 'll get chapter 28 A.S.A.P i just need to get it re-written and posted and then I get the rest of the chapters out it might take a while but don't lose faith in me please

I'm so so so sorry guys,

xoxo


	30. Chapter 28

**I know what you guyz are thinking FINALLY she put a chpter up yea well srry my computer was being stupid but i got it fixed so i will get more chapters out chapter 29 should be out 2day but idk**

**lolz**

**xoxo**

* * *

We got upstairs and in his room. I climbed on his bed and just laid there with me eyes closed I felt him climb on the bed next to me. I could feel him staring at me and I decided to open my eyes but they weren't open for long because he bent his head down and kissed me first it was just like our normal kisses but it got heated and he deepened it. We let all the frustration out in this kiss he slide his tongue along my bottom lip and I granted him access and our tongues were battling for domination he won of course but that could have been cause I let him win. I started unbuttoning his shirt and slide it off his shoulders and onto the ground. He broke the kiss and started playing with the bottom of my shirt I knew what he wanted and nodded my head as approval. he slipped my shirt over my head and kissed my lips again.

"Bella you are so beautiful" he trailed kisses down my neck stopped and sucked on my shoulder and made his way down. I was suddenly very aware were this was going and it had to stop.

"Edward" it came out like a moan and that made him smile I tried again

"Edward stop"

"What's wrong Bella?"

"I can't do it I was always told to wait till after marriage to have sex I'm sorry Edward I just can't do it. After we're married I promise but I can't now." I got up and put my shirt back on and grabbed his shirt and he put his back on I climbed back in bed and kissed his cheek

"Edward this has nothing to do with you please don't think that. I love you I truly do but I was raised to save sex for after marriage."

"It's ok Bella. I shouldn't have pushed you. I love you!" We stayed in silence for the rest of the night just tangled in each others embrace.

"Edward what about your car? and Charlie? What does he think?"

"Alice called Charlie and asked if you could sleep-over for a girls night because our 'cousins' are in to help with the wedding stuff."

"Oh and what about your car?"

"I'll get it tomorrow"

"Right well good night Edward"

"Good night my sweet Bella. Dream Happy dreams. You are the only one who has touched my heart. It's yours forever. You are the most important thing to me now, The most important thing to me ever." He started to hum my lullaby. and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Jacob's point of view**

It's almost 3 days since I came in with Mike. The others have become wolves now too. The pack consist of Sam, Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, Seth, Leah, Collin and Brady. There are 10 of us. I heard someone stir and I looked at Mike and his eyes were open.

"Hey Mike how ya feeling?"

"Ok i guess. I hurt all over and I'm really thirsty"

"Ok let me call a nurse in" I went over to the call button pushed it and a nurse came in.

"What's- Oh your up let me call the doctor is there anything I can get you?"

"Some water please"

"Yea sure I'll be right back" she left the room and came back 2 minutes later with water and a doctor. Not Dr. Cullen thank God.

"Hi I'm Dr. House your up that's good. How are you feeling?"

"A little sore"

"That's normal you were beat up pretty badly" he finished checking everything and left. he said that Mike could go home tomorrow if he was up to it. The nurse came in with dinner for Mike and I told him I would be back later and left. I had to tell the guys about this. So I went home and called Sam.

"Hey Sam it's me, Jacob"

"Hey jake what's up?"

"Oh not much just i found Mike in a cabin in the woods and it looked like a vampire beat him up in attempt to kill him but just knocked him unconscious."

'WHAT?! JACOB THAT IS 'not much' THAT'S HUGE. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME TILL NOW!"

"Well what was I supposed to do say 'oh hey Sam guess who I found unconscious in a cabin in the middle of the woods?' yea that would have gone over great

"You just did do that."

"Oh right well you get what I was trying to say what would you have done? Wouldn't make sure he was going to be ok then contact us?'

"Yea, sorry dude I didn't mean to be so harsh"

"Naw it's ok man i know you were just in shock."

"Thanks Bro, hey who else knows?"

"No one you were the first I called"

"Ok do you want me to call Paul, Jared, Collin and Brady? and you call Embry, Quil, Seth, and Leah? and I'll fill Emily in because right now she's looking at me like I'm crazy"

"Yea sure and FYI you are crazy"

"Yea thanks"

"Anytime" we both laughed and agreed on who we were going to call and tell first was Embry

"Hey man guess what?"

"What?"

"I found Mike in a cabin in the woods unconscious and took him to he hospital 3 days ago and he's a little better. He's a wake."

SILENCE

"Embry, dude you there?"

"WHAT!?"

"I found Mike in a cabin-"

"Yeah yeah yeah i got that part"

"Then what's wrong?"

"Dude you know his girlfriend, Jessica, yea man he's not gonna be to happy with me."

"Shit Embry what you do?"

"Umm well she was depressed after Mike 'died' so I umm-"

"You didn't!?"

"Umm yes?"

"Embry I- Well you get to deal with him now. Have fun!" and I hung up. I can't believe he did that. Instead of thinking about that I called Seth and Leah.

"Hey Leah is Seth there too I got something important to tell ya guys."

"Yea were here"

"Ok you guys remember Mike Newton?"

"Yea I remember him he always had that bitch hanging on his arm."

"Yea ok well you know how everyone thought he was dead well he's not he's at the hospital-"

"Which one?"

"Forks hospital room 666-" she hung up on me I'm guessing she still likes him. Well I guess I'll call Quil

"Hey Quil Mike isn't dead he's at Forks Hospital room number 666 . If your going to hang up at least say bye first." I said really fast into the phone.

"What?"

"Mike is at Forks Hospital room number 666-"

"Bye" he hung up well at least he said bye. I better head to the hospital so everyone doesn't attack him.

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

I woke up the next morning to Edward lying next to me

"Good morning Beautiful" he kissed my forehead

"Good morning to you too"

"So what are we doing today?"

"Well you are going wedding shopping today"

"UGH! Why can't Alice just go she knows what's best" I whined

"I know Love but it's Alice's order that you go with her and that there will be consequences if you don't and she said you would know what that meant. Oh God she was gonna tell Charlie sleep together and that he sneaks in the window. I guess that would be ok now that we are getting married but he still wouldn't be happy. I jumped out of bed gave Edward a kiss on the cheek and ran into the shower. I took at 20 minute shower, got out dryer my hair put my clothes on, a white blouse and a satin navy blue vest and light gray jeans**(picture on profile). **I put on the silver/gray ballet flats. Put like gray eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara and walked out f the bathroom and back to Edward which was sitting on his leather couch watching TV. he was still in sweats with no shirt just the way I like him but I thought we were goin wedding shopping why wasn't he getting dressed?

"Love only you are going shopping I've be instructed to stay home or go hunt or do whatever as long as I wasn't anywhere near you today." stupid mind reader oh wait that would be me too great i just insulted myself

"Why are you talking to your self in you head?"

"Stupid mind reader!"

"Love you just- never mind like I was saying YOU are going wedding shopping and I get to stay home here and miss you till I die which is not possible so that would be a really long time."

"You are so pathetic."

"Ugh well excuse me for missing my fiancee." i just rolled my eyes "You're engaged Bella!"

"Eww please don't say that out loud."

"Love it's inevitable"

"Yeah sure. Whatever, Edward"

"Are you having second thoughts, Bella?"

"No! How could you even think that I love you Edward with all my heart. I couldn't live without you"

"Nows who's the pathetic one?"

"Still you"

He was going to reply but Alice cut him off.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!!!"

"Ugh Edward save me!"

"I wish I could but this is Alice we're talking about love"

"True"

"ISABE-"

"COMING, _MOM_" I gave Edward one more kiss and said goodbye and walked down the step to my impending doom- I mean a shopping spree with Alice.

"Finally!"

"Shut up!" with that we walked out the door. Alice and I rode in Alice's porsche and Rosalie, Kate and Irina rode in Rosalie's BMW. It took us like 20 minutes to get to the mall with was scary because we live an hour from the nearest mall.

"Alice that was fast"

"Yea well what can I say I love driving fast and we have a lot to do in" she looked at her watch. wait when did she get a watch? "15 hours."

"Were staying here ALL day?"

"Yep you have a probably with that?"

"YES! Alice I hate shopping and you know it"

"Yea well get over it we are already here"

"Fine" with that she pulled me in the mall without waiting for Rosalie, Kate, Irina and Tanya.

"Finally you guys get here"

"Yea well sorry i don't drive as fast as you do Alice"

"Hey where's Tanya I thought she was with you guys" That's weird where is she?

"She said she was going with you"

* * *

**Tanya's point of view(Last night before they go shopping)**

"Ok girls this is the plan I don't like this Bella girl and she's just a obstacle to my prize"

"Umm she's kinda a big obstacle she's getting married to Edward in like a month"

"Well my plan is to change that show him what he's missing out on. Now here's my plan while you guys are shopping tomorrow I'll stay home with Edward and see if he wants to go hunting and that's when I'll make my move."

"Isn't Alice seeing you plan right now?"

"No because I keep changing my mind and I haven't really decided to chose that plan I have another one to one that is easily taking care of I'll just say I object that's my deccision so that's what the pshic sees."

"Nice plan"

"Yea I know. Now think o something else so Edward doesn't hear"

"Yea ok"

* * *

**Bella's point of view(where I left off)**

"Maybe she went hunting instead" that was Irina. I don't like her very much

"Yea maybe anyway we have a lot do do so lets get moving" so Alice dragged m in store after store after store after store after store trying to find everything we needed. We went into one tore trying to find a dress that I could wear after the wedding. When a vision came to me...

* * *

**srry it took me so long to get this out but i had to re-write it ugh i'm a mess anywy chapter 29 should be out soon! Keep reviewing!!!!**


	31. Chapter 29

**Here's chapter 29 like I promised**

_We went into one store trying to find a dress that I could wear after the wedding. When I heard something in Irnia's thoughts ..._

It was of Tanya's plan to get Edward to love her and leave me. I broke down and started to cry. Wait vampires can't cry but what did Carlisle say it was just a human characteristic that stayed with me. Alice came running in and knelt beside me

"Bella, It's ok"

"No Alice I have to go. I have to make sure this doesn't happen. Tell everyone something came up with Charlie and I had to go help don't tell anyone what really happened"

"Ok go Bella hurry you don't have much time"

**Edward's pov**(when the girls are shopping)

Ugh what am I gonna do today? Bella's shopping till 9 so I'm stuck here and bored. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come In" I sat there shocked it was Tanya I thought she went with the girls. I guess not.

"Hey Edward can we talk I just wanna fix things between us" I checked her mind that's all she was thinking about so I figured why not lets she what she has to say.

"Ok"

"Lets go for a walk"

"Ok" I was a little suspicious but I love Bella and I would never do anything to hurt her and Tanya's mind seems blank enough to trust. So we walked in silence for a little we were really deep in the forest though. Then we came to this little meadow kinda like mine and Bella's but this was more square. Tanya broke the silence

"Edward I'm sorry bout me trying to get you to love me just everyone else did so it mad me mad that you didn't. You would never give in."

"That's because I had this feeling that someone was out there just for me you know?"

_'yea that little whore was out there. she doesn't deserve him I do'_

"What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything"

"Ok let me reword that what did you think? That you deserve my love and that Bella's a whore she's not even close she's an angel she's done nothing wrong."

"That you know of"

"What?"

"Yea Bella she goes to clubs all the time" I can't believe Tanya is so low I'm with Bella everyday and night

"No she doesn't I'm with her all the time"

_'Shit come on Tanya you can think of something better'_

"Tanya just give it up I will never love you like that"

"I bet you never even had sex with her yet it's because she's not sure what she wants. She says it's because she wants to 'protect her virtue' and she was told not to have sex until after marriage. What are you waiting for you can't break her she's not human and your not human so why wait? It's because she doesn't really want you, Edward."

"Yes-Yes she does"

"No she doesn't face it Edward" with that I was off running back to the house I was half way there when I started thinking maybe Bella really doesn't want me? What if she is unsure of our relationship? What else does she want? That's when i caught her scent and realized I was about 20 feet from her she had a broken expression on her face like she was just hit in the face with bricks did she hear my thoughts?

"Yea I did Edward I can't believe you would doubt me" she took off running into the woods I knew where she was going

"Bella wait come back"

**Bella's pov**

I can't believe he doubt me? I thought he knew I loved him and that I just wanted to wait why would he think he's not want i wanted? he's everything to me but if he didn't want me I'm running home

"Bella wait came back"I ran in the front door of my house and there was a note on the counter

Bella,

I'll be out for this week I'll be back Sunday morning

Love,

Charlie

P.S.- Barbara and Butch have the week off to so you will have to do the laundry and cook if your going to be home

"Bella! Bella! Please com back"

"What do you want Edward?" he ran into the kitchen but I ran up the step and to my room i slammed the door shut not that it did anything

"Bella I don't doubt you Tanya just said-"

"How could you believe what Tanya says?"

"I don't it just got me thinking- never mind Bella I was stupid please don't be mad"

"You're an idiot Edward! How could I not be mad first you go with Tanya and then you believe the crap she tells you! I can't believe you"

"I am an idiot and I'm sorry Bella. I don't know what I was thinking"

"You weren't thinking"

"I know and I was stupid i shouldn't have listened to her. I don't know why I did. Bella I love you are my everything!"

(A.N.- LEMON STARTS HERE!!! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT YOU DON'T HAVE TO!!! TRUST ME I DON'T EVEN WANT 2 READ IT BUT MY ONE FRIEND SAID IT WOULD MAKE IT "PERFECT" AND SO SHE POSTED IT!)

"I Love you too Edward with all my heart!" I jumped up of the bed and over to the door where he was standing and kissed him this was like no other kiss we have shared it was hard and urgent. He slide his tongue along the bottom of my lip and I opened my mouth and granted him access. He tongue and mine battled for domination his won but I may have let him win. He started pushing me backward and I was confused at first then I hit the edge of the bed and fell backward and Edward fell on top of me he pulled away and we were both panting. He rearranged us so that my head was on the pillow and he was hovering over top of me. He started kissing my neck and down to my collarbone. I pulled his head up and looked into his eyes which were filled with love, lust and happiness. I have never seen him this happy before I kissed him and started to unbutton his buttons but he stopped kissing me and I looked into his eyes he looked wary but I nodded with enthusiasm for us to continue I finished unbuttoning his shirt and throw it to the floor he started playing with the hem of my shirt I nodded and he pulled my shirt over my head and started kissing me again. He started and my ear lobe and went down my neck past my collarbone. I gasped and he lifted his head worry etched on his face I just smiled and he continued. He reached back and unclasped by bra and throw that on the pile of clothes.

"Bella you are so beautiful" i blushed of course he chuckled and kissed my cheek. I decided he was wear too many clothes for my liking so i unbuttoned his pants and thru those on the pile while he unbuttoned my jeans and throw those on the floor. He started kissing me again he kissed my lips all the way down to my belly button and down my right leg and up again as he got closer to my core I could feel myself getting hotter and wetter and I could feel the strain in his boxers it was a good feeling knowing I could do that do him. he started licking the inside of my upper thigh and I groaned he was killing me.

"Edward I need you now! You are killing me!" I moaned out

"Patience love"

"Patience my butt Edward I've waited long enough!"

"Bella good things come to those who wait"

"Fine" so he continued till I let out another frustrated groan and he slipped two fingers into my hot and very wet core and I gasped

"Bella are you ok?"

"Yea just it feels good" he chuckled and started moving in and out I moaned his name

"Edward I need you in me now!"

"Ok are you sure? i don't want to hurt you?"

"Edward I'm not breakable anymore" he nodded and lent down to kiss my lips and slide into me he waited a second and then started pushing in and out my hips buckled against his and i moaned his name and he groaned mine he started moving fast and harder. I climaxed he he did shortly after he kissed me one more time then slide out and laid down next to me.

(END OF LEMON!!! THANK GOD!!!)

"I love you Bella forever and ever!!!"

"I love you too Edward for eternity!!!" with that said we started again and we made love for the rest of the night.

*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E

**The next morning**

"Good morning beautiful"

"Good morning Edward" I turned in his arms and pecked his lips.

"I need a shower. Would you like to join me?" I asked in a very seductive voice

"Not unless you want a repeat of last night"

"Fine i'll just go get in the shower by myself. Alone with no one to help me."

"Love I would l've to help you but we both have to actually get a shower and get ready Alice will be over in about 1 ½ hours so we really do have to get ready but we'll have till Sunday when your dad comes home"

"I'm gonna hold you to that Mr. Cullen."

"I bet you will soon-to-be Mrs. Cullen"

"I love the the sound of that!"

"Me too love me too" I go up and walked over to the bathroom door opened it walked in and closed it behind me and went over to the shower and turned it on. I was out in about 20 minutes. I wrapped a towel around me and walked into my closet and couldn't decide what to wear then again i didn't know what we were doing today

"Edward what am i supposed yo wear?"

"Alice said something comfortable but cute"

"Ok" hmm I walked over to my jeans and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a pink tube top dress and pink peep toe ballerina flats**(pic on profile)**. It will have to do.

"Bella love you ready?"

"Yea let me just grab my purse" i grabed my silver Kathy Van Zeeland**(A.N.-Love her I have like 15 purse of hers)** purse.

"Ok I'm ready"

"Ok Let's go"

"I thought Alice was coming here she is but she'll be here in 5 minutes"

"OMG! Did it really take me that long to get dressed?"

"Umm yes"

"Oh wow. Wait how did you get clothes?"

"Remember when I used to come over here at night well I have a bag in your bathroom with clothes in it."

"Oh" we sat in silence for about a minute then the door burst open and...


	32. Chapter 30

**This is how much i love you here's another chapter!! chapter 30 will be out sumtime 2marro**

**R&R**

**xoxo  
**

**On with the story:**

Alice comes in.

"Did you hear a knock at the door, Edward?"

"No but I think someone's here. Oh Hey Alice come on in no need to knock"

"Oh shut up! I just wanted to let you know that _they _left." They meaning Tanya and he sisters

"Oh good! Will they be coming to the wedding?"

"Probably"

"Great!" note: heavy sarcasm

"It'll be ok love"

"I know"

"Bella can I talk to you real quick?"

"Yea sure what is it?"

"Alone"

"Ok I know where we can go" so i took her down to the basement

"Ok what is it Alice?"

"Well I was just wondering-"

"Alice what is it just spit it out"

"How was your first time? How was Edward? How long did you do it for? What did-"

"Alice please do we have to talk about this?"

"Well yea we're like sisters almost sisters and Edward is my brother"

"It's that reasons to NOT want to know?"

"Yes but I'm not like other people I wanna know"

"Fine I'll tell you it was amazing! He was amazing! It was like I was in heaven and my angel was right there with me!"

"Aww" she squealed

"Alice please don't do that"

"Fine so how long?"

"All night"

"OMG BELLA!!!" she squealed again

"Alice please No squealing!"

"Sorry I can't help it!"

"You know any normal person would be creeped out if this was their brother."

"I'm not normal Bella how long have you known me I'm not normal"

"Yea I know."

**Jacob's pov** (where I left off)

"_Bye" he hung up well at least he said bye. I better head to the hospital so everyone doesn't attack him._

So I drove to the hospital and walked up to Mike's room and EVERYONE was there. Who called Mike's parents? probably Sam. Whatever it's not like it was a secret that he was alive or anything.

"Hey Jake should I tell him bout Jessica?"

"Embry your and idiot and I don't know it's your choice, dude."

"Thanks Jake you were a lot of help."

"Anytime" the nurse came and and told everyone visiting hours were over and that this many people weren't even allowed to be in the room at one time. We all said by to Mike and left 2 more days and he would be out and I could get my plan started. I just gotta talk to Sam.

Bella's pov

It's been almost a week since I had sex with Edward and I've slept every night which is possible for me but I don't have to unless I've had an exhausting day which I haven't Edward and I have been sitting either in my room or on the couch watching TV or a movie or playing a board game that stuff doesn't take a lot of energy and this morning when I woke up I threw up vampires are NOT supposed to do that and Alice says she can't se my future which is true cause I can't see it either but she's been very strange lately and I know there is something up I can tell.

"Bella you ready to go to my house?"

"Yea let me just get dressed" I walked into my closet and looked in the mirror what I saw made me scream Edward came running up the stairs

"Bella what's wrong? Where are you?"

"In the closet!" he ran into the closet "Bella what's-"

"Edward look at me! what? How? Can vampires get fat?"

"Bella I don't know lets get you to Carlisle"

"Ok but what am I supposed to wear my jeans don't fit. Edward what am I going to do?" I started crying.

"Bella love all you have to do is wear sweatpants."

"Right I knew that" I sniffled and blushed. I got the sweatpants and a hollister shirt and my Ugg boots and we went down stair and got in his car.

"How did you get your car here?"

"I went home after you fell asleep and got that and changed clothes."

"Oh" The rest of the ride was spent in silence it was not uncomfortable. With our relationship silence didn't need to be filled with small talk. After about 10 minutes we pulled into the garage at the Cullen's mansion. We walked p the front steps and in the door.

"Carlisle we need to talk to you"

"Yes son what it is? Oh Hello Bella how are you?"

"I'm terrible Carlisle what am I gonna do look at me! Can vampires get fat?"

"Bella love you need to calm down. It's ok we'll figure this out"

"There is nothing to figure out I know what's wrong"

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S WRONG AND YOUR JUST STANDING THERE!"

"Jasper!"

I felt a wave of calm go over me

"Thanks Jasper!"

"No Problem"

"Sorry Carlisle I just don't know what's wrong and you said you know and you didn't but I never gave you the chance to say anything-"

"Bella you might want to sit down for this one"

"Ok"

"Edward you too"

"Ok so what's wrong with me"

"Well i just need to know one thing and then I will know exactly what's wrong or what's not wrong this is a good thing. Ok Bella did you feel nausea when you woke up this morning?"

"Yea why?- oh god!" It all made sense the vomiting, the morning sickness, this bulge, always being tired.

"Carlisle is this normal? Is this even possible for normal vampires?"

"Bella you are anything but normal but we love you anyway"

"Your right I'm not normal I'm a _FREAK!"_

"Love what are you talking about? Carlisle what's wrong?"

"Put all the pieces together, Edward" It took him a second but he realized what it was and his reaction shocked me

"OH MY GOD Bella your pregnant!"

"Thank Captain Obvious"

"Bella this is amazing! I love you so much!"

"I love how I'm the one pregnant and your the happy one. Edward it makes me so happy to see you happy! I love you too! Oh she is so dead!"

"Ok I'm not a big fan of the mood swings"

"No this isn't a mood swing I'm going to kill Alice this is why she has been so happy and very sneaky."

"She knew?"

"I guess"

"MARY ALICE BRADON GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!!!"

"Edward I agree with you I'm not a big fan of the mood swings"

"Alice how could you keep this from me? How long have you known?"

"Awhile"

"Alice?"

"Ok I saw it about 2 weeks ago"

"How did you keep this from me?"

"I just blocked the future from you?" It was more of a question the a statement

"You can do that?"

"I guess I can did you find out be fore today?"

"No"

"Then yes I can block the future"

"That's cool"

"Yea I know"

"So Alice do you know what gender?"

"Umm about that"

"Alice what is it?"

"Well..."

* * *

CLIFFHANGER yea I know you wanna hurt me but trust me I would tell you and then i would have to stop anyway so I decided to stop any way this chapter is like 9 pages long and 1200 words so you'll have to wait for the next chapter

R&R

XOXO


	33. PLEASE READ! AUTHOR'S NOTE SRRY!

Heyy guys srry Author's not i know u guyz love these anywayz srry i haven't been updating but i haven't had any time and right now i'm in the slightly confussing part of my story it get really chotic and i don't hav the time right now but i get 2 weeks off of skewl for christmas and new year's break so i will get it all worked out umm this week i hav mid-terms the 17th, 18th, and 19th so i get out at 11:00am so i will hav more time 2 get my story figured out and written i hav a rough draft and i had my friends read it and they r so lost and confussed they asked me a billion question i'm not even kidding so i want it 2 be less confussing and i'm so stressed with mid-terms and i have like 4 projects due over break and it's just a lot right now and i'm freakin out cuz i don't wanna lose u guyz cuz ur tired of me not updating but that is my lame excuse 4 not updatin it's actually a miracle tht i'm getting this Author's Note I'll update A.S.A.P. i just gota study 4 mid-terms and i get my mom off my back then i can update i promise!

I'm so so so so so srry!!!

I love you guyz anyone that is actually still with me

xoxo


	34. Chapter 31

srry I realized after i posted that I said Chapter 30 would be out 2day but what I meant was chapter 31 would be out 2day. Srry guyz and i'm so so so so so srry tht i haven't been updating but i got sick over the holiday break then i had to get back in the swing of skewl and teachers hav been piling us with homewrk so i haven't beem able 2 update and then i just got sick again this week and finally i'm feelin bettr and am able to get up and sit at the computer so srry guys!!!!!!

on with my story:

"Well your having a boy-"

"Edward did you hear that we're having a baby boy!"

"And a baby girl!"

"Edward did you hear that- WAIT WHAT!?"

"Yea your having twins Bella!"

"OMG! EDWARD DID YOU HEAR THAT I'M HAVING TWINS AND I'M GONNA KILL YOUR SISTER!"

"Yes Bella I heard I'm so happy! This is amazing this is the first anything like this has happened!" He picked me up and spun me around. I loved seeing how happy he was! Then I heard something that made my heart beat(figuratively).

"Edward listen!"

"What is it Bella?"

"Shh Listen" bum-bum, bum-bum, bum-bum

"Their human?"

"Well they have heart beats"

"AWW what are you going to name them?"

"I don't know what about you Edward?"

"I don't know I didn't even think this was possible!"

"Well like you said I'm not a normal vampire so anything is possible"

"Yea I guess your right" then something dawned on me where are we going to put the nursery?

"Edward where are we going to put the nursery?"

"Already taking care of!" Alice yelled down the steps. "Oh and NO PEEKING!"

"Fine! Can you at least tell me what color?"

"Nope it's a surprise"

"Fine! Just keep _my_ kids rooms a secret!" i empathized the word 'my'

"That's my plan"

"UGH! Oh wait Alice- wait why are we doing this Alice come down here!"

"Yes?"

"What about that wedding?"

"Bella the wedding is in like two weeks you don't need to worry about it"

"Alice I'm going to be fat for my wedding!"

"No your not I'll make sure of it"

"Thanks Alice your the best!"

"I know and Bella try not to do to much try to sleep most of the time and you'll have to tell Charlie if your going to be over at your house because you can sorta tell you have to tell him. Have Fun!"

"Oh God what are we going to do Edward?"

"Bella you have to tell him I'll be there with you but I can tell it will be very bad if I tell him that and I saw how it goes in Alice's head."

"Oh God what's he gonna say? What's he gonna think? Edward what do I do? What day is it today?"

"I can't really tell you what he'll say of think cause Alice is blocking her thoughts and I haven't seen any of her visions. Today is Saturday why?"

"Oh God my dad will be home tomorrow morning!"

"Bella sweetie you need to calm down all this stress is not good for the babies."

"Your right I just need to chill. Everything will be fine"

**Jacob's point of view**(2 day later)

Mike gets out of the hospital today if he feel up to it. I think he wants out so I can tell everyone my plan.

"Hey Mike you ready to go home?"

"Yea"

"Hey why didn't you want your parents to come and get you?"

"Because of what I did" hmm what did he do? I'll have to find out later. I hope what he did doesn't screw up my plan.

**Bella's POV**

"Oh God what is Charlie gonna say he's gonna be home in" i looked at the clock "40 minutes!"

"Bella, love, you need to relax."

"Your right. Everything will be fine what's the worst that could happen? Ugh everything Charlie is gonna be so mad what if he gets his gun? Edward oh my God Edward what are we gonna do?"

"Bella chill please. Alice said everything is gonna go perfectly but if you keep stressing Charlie is going to suspect the worst if he sees you freaking out like this."

"I'm sorry it's just so much with the wedding and now the babies and we don't have names for them and Charlie what's he gonna say?"

"Isabella Marie Swan you need to calm down!"

"You're right. I'm done" I yawned.

"How bout you get some sleep and I'll wake you up when Charlie gets home?"

"Ok" and with that I fell into a dreamless sleep.

E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B

"Bella, Bella, love, your dad is gonna be here any minute now."

"what?" i asked

"Your Father is gonna be here in 3...2...1."

"Bella, are you home?"

"Yea dad in the dining room"

"Oh what are you doing in there? Is it dinner already?"

"Umm no we just have something to tell you." i said very nervously.

"Whose w- Oh Hello Edward"

"Hello Chief Swan."

"Please call me Charlie." Edward nodded in response.

"So what did you kids have to tell me?" he asked suspeciously.

"Dad you might want to sit down for this one. " he sat down

"Bella what is it?"

"Umm well we umm?" I couldn't tell him. _'Edward I can't do it how do I tell him?' 'I don't know but you have to tell him sooner or later, sooner the better.' 'you're right' _

"Umm dad I'm umm... i'm umm pregnant."

"YOUR WHAT?"

"Pregnant?" it came out more like a question then a statement. He didn't say anything.

"Daddy?"

"Give him a minute, Bella."

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN..."

uh-oh what is Charlie gonna say? and What is Jacob's Plan? well review and you'll find out!!!!!!!!


	35. SRRY ANOTHER AN

Hey guys srry it's another author's note but i'm stuck on one thing I NEED BABY NAMES!!!! so if you u specifically like a name and u want it 2 be in my story LET ME KNOW!!!!! plz i need baby names and soon so plz plz plz plz help me!!!!!!!!!! i need boy and girl names and if u can think of middle names GREAT if not thtz ok 2 I JUST NEED NAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will hav another chapter out either l8r 2day or 2maro!!!!!


	36. Chapter 32

Here's the nxt chapter:

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN-"

"What dad?"

"I can't believe this! Am I dreaming? I just got her back why are you doing this?" he was, I think talking to God. Are we religious? No. Do we believe in God? Yes, I think. hmm? Good question.

"No dad your not dreaming."

"Well it sure as hell feels like it. Bella, are you sure?"

"That your not dreaming?"

"No that your pregnant are you sure?"

"100% positive." i was gonna say I was having twins but decided against it for right now.

" And this is what you want?"

"Yes daddy to be with Edward and have these babies. This is what I want."

"Babies? as in two?"

"Umm yes?" again it sounded more like a question.

"Well I guess I'm going to be the grandfather of two wonder babies, then"

"Oh daddy! I love you so much! Remember that promise I made you. You'll always be first."

"I love you too, Bells. Oh and Edward?"

"Yes Charlie?"

"Take care of my Baby Girl for me."

"I would never hurt her. I've given her my heart."

"That's all I needed to hear."

**Jacob's POV**

"Mike, I can't believe you would do that to Bella!" I finally asked him what he did to end up in the hospital.

"She's was going out with Cullen and I didn't like it! You can't tell me you like her and Cullen together." No I couldn't tell him that because I hate Bella and Cullen together.

"Your right." he got a big grin on his face so I continued "I don't like her and Cullen together but I wouldn't kidnap and rape her though." His grin was gone.

"I didn't rape her!"

"But you were pretty damn close. I'm glad the Cullens got to you before you actually did cause then I would have to kill you."

"Oh hey what was that plan of yours you said you wanted to tell everyone?" Yes my plan I almost forgot.

"Oh yes my plan let me call the guys and Leah and I tell you."

**Charlie's POV**

"Bye Daddy I love you! I'll come over later in the week and we'll talk."

"Ok Bells. I love you too! Please drive safely."

"Ok Dad!" and she was gone. My baby girl is all grown up. I swear she's acts likes she 28 but is only 18. I know she tells me not to feel bad that I made her and her mom leave but I can't believe I did it. I have missed them so much in the 16 years they were gone and now Bella is back and I feel I'm losing her again. I will never be able to forgive myself. I just have to wonder if I never made them leave would Renee still be here? would she still love me if she were here? If she were still alive would she take me back? If I made them leave and Renee wouldn't have died would I get Bella back? I guess the past is the past and we keep living so maybe I should take Bella's word and move on I can't change the past but I can change my future. So I'm gonna move on and live the rest of my life to the fullest and maybe find someone to live it with.

**Bella's POV**

The car ride home from Charlie's was silent except for my lullaby playing sweetly throughout the car. When we got to the Cullen's mansion Edward got out of the car and opened my door and we walked inside.

"Hey Bella you remember awhile ago when we went to the house in the meadow that you said that you could beat me in and arm wrestling match?"

"yea Em I remember but do you really think I should be arm wrestling while I'm pregnant?"

"I think your a chicken!"

"Oh no you didn't! Right here, right now, you and me!"

"Bring it on, Sister!" so we went in to the dinning room and got ready when Esme ran into the room.

"OUT OF THE HOUSE NOW!!!!! YOU ARE NOT ARM WRESTLING ON MY ANTIQUE TABLE!!! GO OUTSIDE AND FIND A FLAT ROCK OR SOMETHING!!!!!" Esme was pissed at the thought that we would use her table as a arm 'wrestling arena'

"Sorry Mom!" we all said and headed outside we couldn't find a rock so Emmett cut down a really wide tree—which he got a lecture from Alice about how we need to save the environment and that we shouldn't cut down trees and that we should all recycle which Emmett replied with calling Alice a 'Tree Hugger'--that we could use for our 'wrestling arena'. Jasper was the referee.

"On the count of 3 ok?" we nodded our heads."1...2...3." and we started wow i didn't realize how strong Emmett was he was definitely strong but i was stronger. i made him think he won then at the last second I slammed his hand into the tree trunk with so much force it spilt in half and little splitters went EVERYWHERE!

"Well Bella-" Jasper was gonna say something but Emmett cut him off

"I want a rematch!!!!"

"Emmett do you really think if I beat you the first time that you're gonna win the second time?"

"Yes!"

"Alice if we went again who would win?"

"Bella! YAY!!! Go BELLA!!!!"

"Thanks Alice!!!"

"I still want a rematch!!"

"Maybe another day Em all this stuff isn't good for the baby."

"Babies." Edward said.

"Yes, babies. Speaking of babies what are we gonna name them?"

"I don't know." he said. I yawned. "Come on love lets get you to bed."

"But I'm not ti-"yawn. "Ok maybe I am."

Srry guys i know this is short and i haven't updated in forever but i was just sick 4 like a month and i had 2 get all my school work caught up before i was allowed 2 go anywhere near the computer or tv or to read a book


End file.
